The Chosen Ones
by Don'tEvenBlink
Summary: When Nina and the rest of house of Anubis get acceptance letters to Hogwarts when they're eleven years old, what will they find? I suck at summaries, by the way.
1. Chapter 1: Acceptance

**Hi People! Here comes my first story!**

The Chosen One(s)

Chapter One: Acceptance

Nina

I was eleven years old when I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter. It had been a rainy day, and I was inside watching the TV while Gran crocheted. The doorbell rang, and, seeing the mailman in his rain coat slip something under the door, I hurried over there. There were some bills, a letter from Gran's garden club, a magazine I'd begged Gran to let me subscribe to…and an envelope made out of parchment that said in green ink:

Nina Martin

128 Greenwich, Georgia

Smallest bedroom upstairs

From:

Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore

When I showed this to Gran, she just simply put down her knitting, clucked her tongue and said, "I knew this was coming."

Fabian

My family was strictly pureblood, even though we weren't on You-Know-Who's side. We were all quite thrilled, yet not surprised, when I got my letter, and so we started shopping for supplies right away.

Patricia

When I first got my letter that I was accepted, I thought it was wrong. I hid it from my parents, not wanting them to know. Yet, when they kept coming, I eventually confronted my parents about this, and even though they'd never heard of the school-they were in the harmless profession of owning a bakery-we figured out that I was a Muggle-born witch, and they started researching magical careers for me right away, which I really wanted to slap them for.

Mick

There really wasn't much to it-I figured out that I was a half-blood wizard, I started shopping for supplies in Diagon Alley, and I enrolled.

Mara

My story was much like Patricia's, except that my parents were athletes, not bakers, and they didn't care about where I went to school.

Amber

I squealed! I already knew I was a witch-duh! - But actually going to the school, getting sorted into houses, and actually learning magic was too good to be true!

Alfie

I was a muggle born. Enough said.

Jerome

Pureblood, obviously. This face is too handsome to be borne by Muggles.

Joy

I was a half-blood, like Mick.

Eddie

My mother was a witch, my father a principal.


	2. Chapter 2:Friends and Info

**Hello! I don't know if I have followers, so PLEASE REVIEW! I'm not a hound for reviews, though. **

**I don't own House of Anubis or HP, but if I did I'd have Nina and Fabian together for life!**

**I also have a poll, so please vote! Whichever gets the most votes I will write a story for!**

**Alright, enough said. Luv ya guys! **

**Nina's POV**

It turned out I was a Muggle-born, and when my parents died, the Ministry alerted Gran. We started shopping for supplies right away, and Gran found this place called Diagon Alley, where you could find everything I needed.

It was there where I bumped into the cutest guy ever. We were at the tailor's, getting my robes fitted. There was a boy next to me with brown hair and light blue eyes, probably around the same age. We got to chatting, and almost instantly hit it off.

It turned out his name was Fabian, and he was a first year, too. I learned about You-Know-Who, (I really didn't know) who supposedly tried to kill a little boy named Harry, but failed. "So what's his name?" I inquired. "Who's name?" Fabian asked. "You-Know-Who, the guy who was unfailingly evil and sent the wizarding world into chaos," I clarified. "Oh," Fabian cleared his throat, "That guy. Um, I'd rather not say. His name is sort of a taboo on this place," Fabian explained. "Could you spell it?" I asked. "I couldn't ever spell to save my life. And don't ask me to write it either, I have horrible handwriting. I'll only say it once, okay? Voldemort. That was his name." Fabian barely whispered, and I had to strain to hear him. But, when I did, I got scared. I'd heard that name before…a women screaming. A flash of green light. A man saying the name with venom…I clutched my head and collapsed.

**I know, short. If you want me to continue, you better start writing those reviews…no pressure or anything!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness ={D~**


	3. Chapter 3: Interesting

**Just counted my poll results: No one voted.**

**Just counted my amount of reviews: No one reviewed.**

**C'mon, how hard is it TO CLICK A BUTTON OR TYPE SOMETHING?**

**Sorry, I'm just pissed off because my boyfriend broke up with me.**

**Anyway, I do not own Harry Potter or House of Anubis.**

Nina's POV

I was floating on a cloud, darkness surrounding me. Then, all of a sudden, I started falling at a rapid speed toward Earth. My eyes started watering, and I heard a high pitched cackle in the distance. I screamed…

And woke up. The seamstress who had been fitting my robes was wiping my forehead with a washcloth sighed in relief, and sat down on a stool next to the bed. Gran was holding my hand on the other side. "Where am I?" I asked, pushing myself up on the bed. "You fainted, sweetie. You're in the backroom of the shop." Oh, yeah. "Oh, right. I, um…sorry. My head just started to hurt and I blacked out." Okay, so I lied. But what really happened was too weird for words. I couldn't let my gran know, because she'd take me to a hospital or something.

The lady nodded. "That name that you heard belonged to a man extremely evil. I'm not surprised that you fainted. You might be extra-sensitive to the taboo." "Uh, right. Well, I think I'm fine now. Anyone up for getting a wand?" And on that note, I pushed myself out of the bed and almost sprinted to the door.

Fabian's POV

I wanted to help Nina, but at that moment, my dad rushed in. "Fabian, we must leave now! I have a conference call at eleven, and it's almost ten!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. My dad was a telecommuter for the Ministry of Magic, and he _always _had to be punctual for business calls. My dad paid the twenty silver sickles for the robes, and with that, we were off.

Nina

We'd gotten all but a wand. My gran had left to get something for her, so she gave me the ten gold galleons and left. I have to say, she certainly knew where to go surprisingly well for a muggle. I sighed, and entered the shop alone.

Mr. Ollivander was at his desk, doing some sort of accounting when I came in. He looked up, his silver gray eyes gleaming. "Ah, Miss Martin," he said silkily. "I've been expecting you." Even though that was a cheesy line from old movies, I still got chills, probably because he knew my name.

"Let's try unicorn hair and yew," he said, pulling a long, slender box from a bookcase. "Thirteen inches and bendy," he murmured, pulling out the smooth stick. He handed it to me, saying, "Go on, and give it a go." I was mid-swish when he pulled it out of my hand, saying, "That won't do, not at all."

And so it went for about possibly seven more times until he found a wand. "Interesting," he purred, "I wonder, though…" he handed the wand to me saying, "Phoenix feather and maple. Twelve inches, and supple." As soon as it touched my hand, I knew it was the one for me. It just felt right in my hand, secure. I pointed it at a vase, and immediately it flew to pieces, and the pieces formed a sphere. **(A/N awesome, right?) **Mr. Ollivander stroked his chin. "You have a very interesting history, Nina. I'm not sure myself what it is, though." I didn't try to understand what he meant, just paid for my wand and went outside.

**That's the end! Love it? Hate it? Want to review?**

**PLEASE!**

**Nina and Harry would like you too. **

**~ChocoAwesomeness = {D~**


	4. Chapter 4: In comes Amber

**I got my first review! Thank you, maggiexalexandraxcullen! **

**Now, if you people could be as awesome as her and review, that'd be mucho appreciated!**

Chapter Four: In comes Amber

Nina

"Are you sure you'll be alright alone at a boarding school?" Gran asked worriedly. "Don't worry, I'll be fine," I told her, rolling my eyes but secretly loving her attention. "Well…alright. But if you need anything…" "I'll write right away," I promised, hugging her tightly. It turned out Gran had gotten me a pet owl while I was at Ollivander's.

"Okay…well, I'll miss you," Gran said again, and she hopped in the taxicab and left.

I turned to the King's Cross Station, and slowly wheeled my cart into the ginormous building. People were bustling everywhere, apparently not paying attention to a small eleven year old girl who happened to have odd luggage. I pushed the cart over to an employee, and asked them where Platform Nine-and-three quarters was, which was the number on my ticket. He stared at me as if I was deranged, so I quickly said sorry and walked in between the signs of platform nine and ten.

I tried to see if there was anyone who looked remotely like a wizard, but they would be disguised as muggles, obviously. All there was between platform nine and ten was a brick wall, leaning more towards platform ten. I was hopeless. Yet, there had to be a way! There was a secret barrier between Diagon Alley and the real world…that was brick…

"Wait a second…" I checked out the brick column again. It was three quarters of the way to platform ten! I felt a smile on my face spread, and I took a deep breath, and ran straight into the brick wall.

All I could see was darkness, and all of a sudden I came out to where a scarlet train awaited, hissing steam. I'd figured it out! I pushed past all of the families hugging their children goodbye, and went into the train. I found a nice compartment, and made myself at home.

After a while, somebody knocked on the door. A platinum blonde peeked in, and asked cheerfully, "Can I sit? All the other compartments are taken." I beckoned her to sit down, and she plopped down next to me. "Isn't it so great? I'm a pureblood, and I've been waiting for this my whole life…" I tuned out, staring at the ceiling. "Oh, I'm Amber, by the way." I shook Amber's outstretched hand, and then grabbed my book on the wizarding world and started to read it. Amber pulled out a shopping magazine and flipped through it. And so we sat, until Draco Malfoy came in.

**I'm thinking of doing a story where it's like Glee, only House of Anubis.**

**Comment on the idea on your review! (So you HAVE TO REVIEW!)**

**~ChocoAwesomeness ={D~**


	5. Chapter 5: Draco has a crush?

**Thank you soooo much, BTRgoes1Direction, since they put my story on their favorite story list! And thanks to you, the person who wrote my second review! You guys are AWESOME!**

**Nina**

I was just sitting there, looking out the train window, when a boy with a pointy face and white blonde hair barged in. "Do you know where Harry Potter is?" he demanded. Then, he actually glanced at our faces. He did a double take on me, and sat down.

"The name's Draco Malfoy," he announced proudly. "You've probably heard of my family. We're one of the oldest wizarding families in the country." He seemed arrogant. "Oh, well, my name's Amber Millington!" Amber said cheerfully, extending her arm. Draco paid no attention to Amber, but asked me sweetly, "What's your name?" "Nina Martin," I said shyly. He grinned, and said, "I love American accents. They are so…twangy **(Is that a word?)** and charming." He went for my hand, but before anything could happen, Fabian opened the compartment door.

Fabian

I was told to tell people that we were nearing Hogwarts, when I barged in on a scene between the girl I'd met at the tailor's, and…Draco Malfoy? He was the most arrogant, stupid, self-centered person in the world! He was full of crap! "Uh, hi Nina, um, you're supposed to-I mean we're nearing Hogwarts," I managed to stumble out. Draco Malfoy sneered at me, and said, "Well, well, well. It's the traitor family's son, huh? Be careful Rutter. Be very careful." He looked back at Nina, and asked her, "Will I see you again?" Nina wrinkled her nose, and said, "Not likely." Draco Malfoy looked like he was about to explode. It was actually pretty funny to see.

Nina

At first, Malfoy seemed okay, but then I saw the way he treated Fabian! He was a…a…a pinheaded weasel! Ugh! "Well…that was interesting." Fabian said, sitting down. "Yeah, sorry about that." I replied, wrinkling my nose again. "He was just treating me so nicely…" Fabian smiled, and said, "Looks like Malfoy's got a crush." I laughed. Amber looked thoughtful, which, even though I'd known her for only two hours, seemed surprising. "What is it?" I asked her. "That guy said something about Harry Potter…" She all of a sudden grinned. "HE'S ON THIS TRAIN!" She squealed, and pulled me and Fabian up. "WE'VE GOT TO GO FIND HIM!" And with that, we were pushed out of the compartment.

**I love a good review, so that would help my self-esteem!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness={D~**


	6. Chapter 6:Nina Potter

**Thank you for the review, warriorlk. It made me feel special!**

**I've come up with a decision. I'm not updating until you guys review. Sound good to you?**

Harry

I burst into laughter. The expression on Malfoy's face as Scabbers bit him was comical. He was such a girl!

After Malfoy stalked off with his brainless cronies, a new set of people came in. A boy with brown hair and blue eyes, a girl with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, and a girl who looked extremely familiar walked in. "I'm Amber!" The platinum blonde squealed, squeezing my hand until it hurt. "You are THE celeb of the wizarding world!" Amber exclaimed. As she babbled on, the boy introduced himself as Fabian, and the girl Nina. "Wait; did you just say…Nina?" Ron asked. Nina nodded.

"You…you might be Nina Potter!" he exclaimed, just as excited as Amber was. "Who's she?" Nina asked. "It's nothing, just some stupid rumor," Fabian said, rolling his eyes. "No, it is NOT some stupid rumor. There are actual facts to prove that she might've existed," Ron argued. Nina, exasperated, turned to me. "Do you know who this mystery person is?" she huffed. I shook my head, clueless. "Look, you know the legend of Harry, right?" Ron asked, pointing his finger at me. Amber squealed again, and Nina nodded her head.

"Well, it is said that Harry had a twin sister, Nina Potter," Ron explained. "On the night of their parent's deaths, the killing curse rebounded from Harry, right? Well, maybe his twin sister dodged in front of him, trying to take the curse instead. But, maybe there was some sort of force field protecting them because they were so powerful. Anyway, since it would be dangerous having both babies from the same place, Nina was taken far away by either Death Eaters or the Ministry. She should be about our age now," Ron finished. Nina opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, the train lurched to a stop. We had arrived at Hogwarts.


	7. Author's Note: Read it please

** First of all, faithful readers, I appreciate your reviews, and the fact that you read the story. But, I am thinking of discontinuing the story. As much as I am interested in the story as you guys who like it are, I think the premise is overdone, and the story is sure to flop. If I do decide to discontinue it, I will allow others to take the story and bend it to their will. The only thing I ask is that there is a Fabina pairing. I will, of course, review the story.**

** Remember: I am considering the idea. I will set up another author's note if I do discontinue it.**

**Love,**

**ChocoAwesomeness**


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome to Hogwarts

**I have to admit, I was about to write an author's note condemning this story. But, karaliza76 saved it. She even gave an idea for the plot! So, if I ever discontinue it, I will let karaliza76 take it instead. (I mean, if she has a fanfiction page.) Anyways, here it is!**

Nina

There was something about Harry that was familiar, I just couldn't place it. But, I had no time to worry about that now. We were at Hogwarts! I climbed off the train hastily, so excited. Everyone was hurrying somewhere, but I didn't know where to go. I looked at Fabian hopelessly, who just shrugged.

I heard a gruff, deep voice shouting, "Firs' years! Firs' years o'er here!" I turned to see a ginormous, hairy man holding a lantern, with a bunch of kids my age swarming around him. Harry smiled, and pushed past me to get to him. I thought, _Why not? _And followed him.

The man, whose name was apparently Hagrid, led us to a lake that had icy, rocky water. There lay about two hundred boats, without any paddles or engines. Hagrid yelled, "Two to a boat!" and hopped in one himself. I shrugged, and climbed into a boat. Amber got in behind me, (which disappointed me, because I was hoping that I could talk to Fabian,) and then I realized that the boats were controlled by magic, which was ridiculously cool.

We passed under a cave, which was lit by kerosene lamps that cast a spooky glow on the water. **(I just had to add that in there.) **As we were exiting, Hagrid yelled, "You'll be gettin' yer firs' view o' Hogwarts now!" I looked up, and was amazed. Instead of a normal brick squat building, there was a castle. It sat on a cliff that made it look even more like it belonged in a fairy tale.

After we moored the boats, we followed Hagrid into the castle. There, in a massive hall with stone steps on either side of it, stood a woman with glasses, pursed lips, and emerald robes. "Hagrid, I can take it from here. Why don't you go to the great hall?" Hagrid nodded, and walked away towards two solid oak doors at the end of the hallway. The woman watched him until he disappeared behind the doors, as if she didn't trust him.

After he left, the lady turned to us. "I am Professor McGonagall, and I am the head of the Gryffindor house, as well as the teacher of Transfiguration. You will soon be sorted into houses, either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin," Professor McGonagall said. She went on to discuss the qualities of every house, and then told us to stay put, and left.

Draco Malfoy started pushing through the crowd to where Harry was. "So, Potter," Malfoy sneered, "You've befriended a Weasley, a bookworm, and a blonde headed bimbo. Some choice of friends," Draco stated. "Hey!" I exclaimed, standing in front of Harry. "It's better than having a two-faced ferret as a friend," I continued. Malfoy looked taken aback. "And I thought you actually had good judgment," Malfoy muttered. I was about to yell at him again, but then McGonagall appeared again. "It is time to come into the great hall," she announced.

**One of my longest yet! Thank you again, karaliza76!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness ={D~**


	9. Chapter 9: And the verdict is?

**Thank you guys for liking it! Karaliza76, I'm glad you love this story so much. And BTRgoes1DIRECTION, you are awesome, too!**

Amber

I wasn't one for architecture-the world of fashion is SO much better-but the mess hall was amazing. There were four oblong tables covered with tablecloths, all different colors. Golden plates and goblets sat in front of hundreds of students at the tables, who were at the moment trying to check us out. Then, in the front of the hall, was a horizontal table that the teachers, including the gigantic man that led us there, sat at. The ceiling was enchanted so you could see the night sky, and candles floated in midair, casting a warm glow on the scene.

The tight-lipped professor that led us in there stopped suddenly at the front of the room. She nodded at Hagrid, who brought forward a three-legged stool, and a ragged witch's hat.

I didn't see the importance of it, but everyone in the room perked up. "This is the sorting hat," McGonagall announced **(Sorry that I didn't include the song, but I'm terrible at that sort of stuff,)**, "You will put it on when I call your name, and it will sort you into one of the three houses. Hannah Abbott, please come forward!" A girl stumbled up to the platform, and shoved the hat on her head. It was quiet for a moment, but then a rip in the hat opened, and a voice shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

I was taken aback, of course. Nobody can expect anything at Hogwarts, though. Anyways, a cute boy named Mick was put into Gryffindor, and a Jerome Clarke was put into Ravenclaw; a dark skinned boy named Alfie was pronounced a Hufflepuff, and a bookwormish girl, Mara I think, also a Ravenclaw. Then, it was Nina's turn. I gave her a sympathetic look as she walked up to the hat. I was going to hat putting that thing on.

Nina

"Nina Martin!" called McGonagall. Amber gave me a sympathetic look, and gave me a slight push on the back. Or at least, she meant for it to be light. Instead, I almost fell out of the crowd. I quickly righted myself, and walked up to the Sorting Hat, shaking violently. I put it on, and hopped up onto the stool, which reminded me of the milking stool back home. **(Her Gran owned a farm, okay?) **"Hmm," I heard a voice say. "A very interesting mind...you would sacrifice yourself for your friends, but you have a very mischievous side, too…you would lie, but only if you have to…extreme bravery is present…so, so bright, also. You have a mystery to solve Nina Martin. Luckily, you are clever. Hmm…I'd say…"

**Oh, yes, you have to wait until next chapter! Cliffhanger, anyone?**

**~ChocoAwesomeness={D~**


	10. Chapter 10: Harry Potter and his scar

**Hi, again. I realize that my other story, House of Talent, is prospering more. But, I'm not giving up.**

**Karaliza76, don't worry. I'm still working out the kinks, but Sibuna IS happening. I've just got to figure out how…**

**I realize I haven't done a disclaimer in a while. So here it is. I don't own any characters, settings, or awesomeness of the characters this may contain. Sadly, I'll have to give the credit to J.K. Rowling and the writers of HoA.**

Nina

"I'd say…GRYFFINDOR!" screamed the hat. I removed it gladly-it smelled like manure- and placed the tattered headwear back on the stool. I then headed over to the table that was cheering the loudest, and sat down gratefully. I watched the other students get called up.

The girl after me, Joy I think, was also placed into Gryffindor, and Amber surprisingly was too.

"Harry Potter," Professor McGonagall called. The room hushed as Harry made his way to the front. I knew he was famous-I'd read all my textbooks cover-to-cover-but this made me realize just how important he was. From the shocked, glad faces on everyone's faces, I could tell he was special. Everyone probably lost a family member to Voldemort, (I wasn't scared to say his name) and seeing the person who killed the killer was probably amazing to them.

Harry made his way to the hat in dead silence. Everyone waited with bated breath as he put on the hat-and waited some more. After what seemed to be a millennium, the hat called in a magnified voice, "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone erupted in cheers at my table, screaming, "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" And clapping and whistling and even throwing their own hats in the air. Amber pulled me up, and we jumped, and screamed happily with everyone else.

Harry made his way over to us-which made everyone stare at us-and sat down next to me. "Hey," he whispered. "Pretty crazy?" I asked. He nodded. "OW!" he suddenly exclaimed, clutching his forehead. "What?" I asked, confused. "My scar," he said, "It burns weirdly sometimes." He pointed to his forehead. I looked-and gasped. He had a lightning shaped scar-exactly like the one on my shoulder.

**Want me to update? REVIEW!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness={D~**


	11. Chapter 11: Harina or Fabina?

**I am officially into the double digits with both of my stories! Eeep! This one isn't growing as much as House of Talent, but I love those eleven reviews you guys sent in!**

Amber

Harry Potter…he was okay looking. And, he seemed famous and nice. Hmm…maybe I could cause Hamber to happen? Or maybe Ambry… but Harry seemed more interested in Nina. Harina, maybe? But Nina and Fabian looked cute together…Fabina. Okay, I would either get together Fabina or Harina, but I'd try Fabina because I wanted Ambry.

After Harry, it was pretty much downhill from there. Three more kids joined our table, including Fabian. The other two were Patricia, who looked like a…a Goth pixie, and another guy named Eddie. Oh, yeah, and a redhead named Ron or Quincy. (I wasn't sure which.)

Sometime during the meal, Harry bumped into Nina while they were both reaching for a treacle tart. Harry apologized quickly, but Nina looked at him peculiarly. "What's up?" he asked. "It's just…are you sure we haven't met?" she asked. I smiled. Looked like Operation Harina was a go. "I…no. I don't think so," Harry said, withering under the glare of Fabian. Hmm…maybe Fabina would work after all. "It's just…you seem familiar," Nina finished lamely. "You know, come to think of it, you do too," Harry said. "I wonder where-" "Okay newbies, time to go to Gryffindor Tower," an obnoxious redheaded boy about sixteen announced. He had on brand new black robes, and a shiny badge that had a silver "P" on it. From this, I gathered he was a prefect.

Quincy/Ron sighed. I looked back and forth between the two, and decided they were brothers. They had the same gangly, redheaded look to them. Quincy's or Ron's or whatever his name's brother led us up this staircase that, as soon as we stepped off it, went to another landing. We all stared at it while the prefect chuckled and said, "Moving staircases. They switch landings when they feel like, so don't worry. Anyways, onward!" We followed him through a maze of staircases and tapestry tunnels and walls that would yell at you if you bumped into them, when finally we came upon-a painting?

A portrait of an extremely plump woman stood before us. It was an overly large painting that took up most of the wall. "Twinkle prunes," the redhead that wasn't Quincy/Ron said. The canvas swung forward, almost hitting me in the head. Inside was a cozy living room with a fire blazing merrily. We all stepped inside the Gryffindor common room, and the fat lady portrait swung closed again. We all went up to bed quickly, since most of us were tired. Without even changing my robes-imagine that! –I jumped on my bed and fell promptly asleep.

**I'm going to confide in you guys-I want to be a writer. Do you think I could make it?**

**~ChocoAwesomeness={D~**


	12. Chapter 12: Beware the Black Bird

**Hi guys! My school's out in 9 DAYS! Eeep! ScoobyCool9, for saying you would read my stories! It made my day! P.S., I know Harina wouldn't work, but the main focus of that chapter was Amber, who's a matchmaker. I just thought it would be funny to make Amber try to get them together, while they're siblings. Anyway, enjoy!**

Nina

I was extremely tired from being amazed at Hogwarts, so after I brushed my teeth and hair and changed into my pajamas, I fell asleep in the nice, quiet room set up for the first years. In my dream, though, it wasn't so peaceful.

_Beware of the black bird, _a woman whispered. I looked around frantically in the darkness, trying to find her. _Who are you? _I exclaimed. _Sarah, _she whispered, _my name is Sarah! Beware the black-_a high pitched cackling noise filled my ears, and all of a sudden I was on top of the cloud again. _AAAAAHHHH! _I screamed as I fell. _Where is it? Where? _The voice asked. _Leave her alone! _Said Sarah.

The blackness morphed into a kitchen with an old woman sitting next to me. _Beware the black bird! _Sarah said. _Beware-_ I woke up screaming, my sheets plastered to me by my sweat. Everyone was asleep, except for the punk girl- Patricia? – Who looked at me, annoyed, and said, "Who the hell is the black bird?" I didn't answer, and ran down to the common room.

Harry

I couldn't sleep, so I was downstairs in the common room, when somebody dashed in. It turned out to be Nina, the girl who looked familiar. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She seemed kind of disgruntled. "Bad dream," she answered, sitting down on a plush blue armchair. "Have you ever…had dreams about the 'black bird'?" She asked sheepishly. "No!" I said sharply.

The truth was, I did. Sometimes, when I didn't have those dreams about the green flashing light, I'd hear a woman's voice telling me to find my sister and to beware the black bird, whatever that means. "And besides," I continued, "How do you know about Sarah?" Nina looked confused. "I never mentioned anything about Sarah," she said.

**Review, please!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness={D~**


	13. Chapter 13: Sarah Frobisher Smythe

**Thank you for the reviews! Here comes the latest chapter!**

Harry

"I didn't say anything about the black bird," Nina said. Uh-oh. "I thought you said…Samantha, and I accidentally said Sarah," I said, lying badly. Nina snorted. "Nice lie. You're almost as bad as I am." "Look, my 'twin sister' is nothing but a myth. There's no possible way…besides, she would have a scar on her forehead, like me. It can't be…" I trailed off. Nina nodded uncertainly, and headed back to the girl's dormitory. It can't be her. It just can't.

Nina

After talking to Harry, I crept into bed again. Except, I couldn't sleep. What if I had that nightmare again? And how come Harry had it too? I couldn't be Nina Potter…could I? I mean, just because my parents are dead, I have the same shaped scar as he does, and not to mention the same green eyes, doesn't mean that I was her. I can't be. I just can't.

I ended up not being able to sleep, so I reached over into my trunk, and pulled out my wand. "Lumos," I whispered. It was a handy little spell I had learned before I got there. It lit up, and I pulled out my textbook, and started to read.

_The Cup of Ankh, a cup that, when you drink the elixir of life is said to give you immortality, is believed to be hidden at Hogwarts. It is said that it was broken into seven pieces, and was found in King Tut's tomb. The Frobisher-Smythe's, who were working for the Ministry of Magic at the time, brought the cup to England and are believed to have brought it to Hogwarts, in an unknown location._

_There is a special person who can only assemble the cup themselves. There have only been seven recorded, and the last one was Sarah Frobisher-Smythe. She disappeared after her parents died, (which was shortly after the finding of the Cup of Ankh) and hasn't shown up since._

Huh. Sarah…like the Sarah in the dream? Hmm…

_A prophecy states that two twins, born on July Seventh, are supposed to be able to assemble the cup. One is a girl, who is known to be the Chosen One, and another, the boy, called an Osirian. _**(Sorry, Eddie lovers!) **_This is an unusual phenomenon, as there is only supposed to be a Chosen One._

_Magic is linked to Egyptian mythology by…_

I stopped reading. My birthday was on July 7th…no, I couldn't be. I closed the book and fell promptly asleep.

**Sorry, that was more of a filler chapter. I could update tonight, if you want.**


	14. Chapter 14: Joy meets Fabian

**Thank you guys for the reviews so quickly! I promise I'll do…something with Eddie…maybe you guys could help me in your review? And I know Harry was supposed to be born at the end of July, but I changed it because I liked the whole 7/7 thing.**

Nina

"NINA!" I heard Amber squeal. "What?" I groaned. "Will you help me pick my outfit?" She asked, which was more like whining. I rolled over and opened my eyes. It was five in the morning! "Ask someone else," I moaned, shoving my pillow over my face. "I already have," Amber sighed. "Amber, we wear robes. Black robes. Why the heck do you need to pick out your outfit AT FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING?" I said, sitting up for the first time. "Well, I need to exercise, bathe, do my hair, pick accessories, and do my makeup…" Amber considered. "Would you too shut up?" A girl with bushy hair asked, rubbing her eyes. At least I wasn't the only grouch in the morning.

"Hermione, why are you up at this hour?" Patricia groaned from under her covers. "Would everybody SHUT UP?" A girl with brown hair and brown eyes sat up. "My thoughts exactly, Joy," Patricia said, shifting positions in her bed. "Guys, I need my beauty sleep!" A blonde, curly haired girl with innocent eyes whined. "So do I, Lavender. So how about let's not talk!" Joy retorted. The only two who stayed sound asleep were the two twins, Parvati and Pasil, I think. **(I'm not sure. If anyone can give me the correct names, I'll change these.)**

Sadly, I was dragged with Amber to the bathing room, where I was forced to wait for her while she soaked in the warm water. "So, why were you reading your textbook last night?" Amber asked. I, who had been trying to nod off to sleep, shook my head and said, "What?" "You know, the one that Professor Quirrell made us get?" "Oh…couldn't sleep," I said honestly. "Obviously. That scream you had when you had that nightmare was absolutely terrifying. What was it about?" Amber asked curiously. "You know what, I don't want to talk about it," I said. "Fine. The bubbles are almost gone anyway." Amber got up and wrapped a towel around herself, and we headed back to our dormitory.

Joy

After the incident, I fell back asleep. When I woke up for good, it was seven o'clock in the morning. Since we had to be at the mess hall by eight, I brushed my hair and threw on my clothes, then headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and add the tiniest bit of makeup. (Okay, it was a lot.)

When I was almost to the Great Hall, I tripped and fell on the stairs. "Aaah!" I screamed, sure I was going to crack my head open. I was about to, when I felt two strong arms catch me. I looked up to see a brown haired boy with glorious blue eyes. He smiled kindly, (he had the most adorable smile!) and helped me up. "Are you okay?" He asked softly. "Fine," I said dreamily. I blushed scarlet, but before I could say anything else, the dirty blonde who was forced into helping Amber with her wardrobe choices. I almost felt sorry for her, until the boy dropped me as soon as he saw her. "Ow," I said, rubbing my head. "Um, hi, Nina," the guy said, blushing. Wait, does he like her? "Hi, Fabian," Nina said, equally blushing. Amber looked at the two, and said, "I'll…be in the Great Hall."

I stood up. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Fabian," I said angrily. It's not possible to get a crush on a guy the first time you meet him, right? But he liked Nina…I needed to change that. Now.

**This mainly focused on the Anubisers, I know. The next few chapters are about the classes though!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	15. Chapter 15: Nina Martin and her scar

**I'm baaacck! Before you die of suspense, which I hope you all are, I am writing another chapter! Oh, yeah, I just saved your life!**

Nina

When I walked in and saw Fabian with a very pretty Joy, I knew that there was no 'we'. Well, I am only eleven. Hopefully, I would find someone.

As we sat down for breakfast, I overheard Harry and Ron talking. "Hagrid sent me this," Harry said, pulling out a slightly crumpled letter. On it, in scrawled writing, was an invitation to the hut near Hogwarts, sitting on the boundary line of Hogwarts's grounds and the Forbidden Forest. "You're going to the game keeper's house?" Amber butted in. She wrinkled her nose while buttering her toast. "Ew. He's like, the help," she added. "So?" Harry and I asked at the same time. I was kind of touchy on that subject, seeing as Gran used to work as a servant before moving to a farm.

"Just saying," Amber muttered. I loaded my plate with bacon-I could never get enough of that stuff-and was about to dig in when Joy remarked, "Ew, Nina. A boy would never want to have dinner with you if you have that kind of appetite. I shrugged. "We're eleven. Who cares?" And with that, I dug in.

"Harry Potter," I heard Professor Flitwick say in high pitched voice. He looked confusedly at the sheet, and then looked up. He squeaked excitedly before falling off his stack of books. Everybody laughed as he came up, his hat askew and his cheeks flushed. "Well. Let's start with something very simple. We will recall those memories that we had when we were babies. Watch me very carefully," he pointed his wand to his forehead and said, "_Remembress,_" His eyes clouded over for a second, before becoming aware about his surroundings. "Okay, now you try," he said.

I put my wand up to my temple. "_Remembress_," I said. Nothing happened. I took a deep breath, and said more certainly, "_Remembress!_"

I all of a sudden saw a woman and a man-my parents, no doubt-smiling down at me. The woman, who I look like, picked me up and cuddled me. The man, who looked weirdly like Harry, picked a baby up and nuzzled him. The woman smiled and hugged me to her, but then…a hooded man came in. My mother, terrified, put me back into the crib and faced him. "Why are you here?" she asked, trying to look calm. I could sense the smirk behind the cloak as he said in a clear, high voice, "You know why. Give me the children."

My father lunged for him, but the man uttered a spell, and with a flash of green, and he lay lifeless on the floor. My mom screamed and he did the same to her. The man came to me and picked me up. I bit him and he dropped me on the floor. The guy did the same for the baby, who looked helplessly as he put the boy down and smiled cruelly at both of us. "Say goodbye," he said as he hit us with the same spell.

I hadn't realized I was screaming until I opened my eyes to Amber shaking me. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. I just fell down and blacked out.

Fabian

I was next to Amber when Nina started screaming, "STOP IT! MOM! DAD!" she shook her head violently. Amber rattled Nina until she awoke. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Then, I realized she had this look that I can only describe as pure terror, like she was still seeing whatever traumatized her. "Ni-" she fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"PROFESSOR FLITWICK!" screamed Amber. "Nina passed out!" He widened his eyes. "Take her to Madame Pomfrey's immediately," he said. I picked up her arms, and Harry, who was excused due to his traumatic babyhood, grabbed her legs, and we towed her to the hospital wing.

"Madame Pomfrey, Nina passed out!" I exclaimed as we carried her into the hospital. "Put her on a cot," Madame Pomfrey ordered. We put her on there. "Take off her robes," she told us. When we took them off, Harry paled. He pointed to her arm where the sleeve was rolled up to the shoulder. When I looked, I almost passed out myself. Because Nina had a lightning shaped scar THE EXACT SHAPE that Harry's was. I was in the presence of a myth.

**Like it? Hate it? Love rainbow unicorns? Then review!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	16. Chapter 16: Hallucinations

**Hey! I decided to update tonight because A.)I'm in a REALLY good mood and B.)My test scores were really high! Oh, and ScoobyCool9, don't worry about rainbow unicorns. It's an inside joke.**

Nina

I woke up with a massive headache, in a sterile white room with Fabian and Harry staring down at me. I groaned and tried to sit up, but Fabian stopped me. "Don't," he said. His voice sounded odd-almost as if in shock? Harry wouldn't talk, but stared at me in awe and a little bit of happiness.

Even with the covers over me, I could feel my sleeve rolled up on my left side. I shifted subtly, so that they wouldn't notice me hiding my…mark with my sleeve. "What happened that was so traumatizing?" Fabian wanted to know. I tried to think, and suddenly it came back to me. My parents…my brother…THE MAN! I screamed. "He's coming! He killed my parents! HELP!" I screamed. Fabian looked nervous as he tried to comfort me, but I thrashed uncontrollably, certain that the man with the high pitched voice would kill me and my brother. "RUN!" I screamed at my brother. "SAVE YOURSELF!"

Fabian

I had never seen someone so terrified. I tried to comfort Nina, but she was in a different place, reliving the memory yet seeing the real world. She screamed at Harry to run, to get away from him. He was obviously Voldemort. Madame Pomfrey ran in suddenly, nervous as if Voldemort was actually there.

"What happened?" She asked, coming over to rub a whimpering Nina, who was wincing as if Voldemort was using the forbidden spell, _crucio_, on her. "Well, Professor Flitwick made us do this spell where you remember your infant past, and Nina started freaking out, and when she woke up she started screaming," I said quickly. Madame Pomfrey nodded and questioned, "Was she pulled out of it unnaturally?" I nodded uncertainly. Madame Pomfrey clucked her tongue and went to a cabinet, where she pulled out a vial of purple liquid. "Drink this," she told Nina, and opened Nina's mouth, plugged her nose, and poured the liquid down Nina's throat.

Nina

He was right next to my bed, pointing his wand at me. I whimpered, wishing he would go away. I felt my mouth open and something cool pour down my throat, and I naturally swallowed. The hooded figure jumped back, becoming transparent. I kept on drinking, and he became fainter and fainter, until he disappeared in a cloud of purple mist. My vision turned to black, and I drifted off to sleep.

Harry

Could she really be my sister? She had only noticed me when she was hallucinating, but that may be because I was standing right in front of her. That mark was identical to mine; she had the same dreams…could I really have a sister? I stared at her while she slept, until Madame Pomfrey said that I had to attend classes, and that she would have to stay in the infirmary overnight. I went through my classes-Snape seemed to hate me above all students-but I didn't care. I might have a sister after all.

Nina

I woke up with a throbbing headache. I was in a hospital bed-how did I get there?- and a woman was bustling around, humming to herself. I groaned, and she turned around, seeming happy to see me awake. "Hello, dearie," she said. She had a homely face, like one of those women you always wished for in a mother. "Where am I?" I asked. "The hospital wing. You fainted during Charms," she explained. "Really?" I asked. The last thing I remembered was seeing Harry with the letter from Hagrid. "It's normal that you don't remember a lot of yesterday. It's actually probably better that you don't remember. Now, you are hereby discharged. Be careful," she said.

**I thought that was a good place to end it. Next chapter, they have the flying lesson. Should I make Nina good at flying? Tell me in your review!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	17. Chapter 17: Flying

**Wow, I didn't expect reviews so quickly! Thank you, karaliza76, for recommending it for your friends, and thank you, katyla121 and pokegirl59, for loving this so much! I enjoyed your reviews! And karaliza76, you're so loyal, I may make you a character…would you like that? I'll include her in the chapter after this one.**

Nina

After I was discharged, I wobbled my way through Hogwarts-I was a bit sleepy still-and tried to find the Fat Lady. I was about to give up and take a nap next to a suit of armor when I ran into a petite girl with dark hair and tan skin, carrying a book with her.

"I'm so sorry!" I said. She had her nose in a book, and she muttered, "Well, I don't blame you. You were wandering the halls like an alcoholic who just came back from Hog's head." I blushed, and she actually looked up from her book. "Oh, sorry. I was just so into my book I couldn't help but be rude. Do you need any help?" I nodded. "I just came back from the Hospital wing, and I need help finding…a picture. A large picture near a tower," I said. She smiled and said, "I believe you've given me directions to the Gryffindor tower. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. By the way, my name's Mara."

Mara helped me find the Fat Lady, and I bid her goodnight and hopped in after telling her the password, and found Fabian pacing back and forth. When he saw me, he relaxed. "What took you so long?" he asked. "I thought something went wrong." "Don't worry, I just slept a long time. I need to tell you, the furthest I remember from yesterday was when Harry got his letter from Hagrid. Did I miss anything?" Fabian looked unfazed, but Harry looked upset. "Nothing," they said together. I could tell that they were hiding something, but I shrugged it off and went to bed.

Harry

I can't believe Nina can't remember! I couldn't confront her about being my sister now! Maybe this was a good thing. Maybe I wouldn't have to deal with the drama now.

Nina

"So, what do we have today?" I asked cheerily as I poured syrup on my pancakes. Amber groaned, "Flying with Slytherin," and everybody sighed. It wasn't that they hated flying, but the prospect of doing it with the worst house in Hogwarts was bad. "Hey, I got a remembrall!" I heard a boy, Neville I think, yell. It immediately turned red and everybody laughed as Neville tried to figure out what he'd forgotten.

A whistle shrieked as soon as we stepped onto the field. "I am Madame Hooch," announced a tall, thin woman wearing shorts and a hoodie. She gestured to all the brooms lying at our feet. "These are our brooms, the Clean Sweepers. When I say 'go' you will yell 'up!' and the broom will fly up to your hand. GO!" "Up!" I said. It zoomed into my hand, but it was one of the only ones that did. Harry's was in his, as was Malfoy's, but those were the only ones. "Okay, mount your brooms. When I count to three, you will kick off the ground. One…two…NEVILLE, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

He was dangling by an arm on his broom fifty feet off the ground. As he tried to explain, the broom started bucking him, trying to make him let go. "Help!" he screamed, and plummeted to the ground.

As Madame Hooch hurried to his rescue, the broom zoomed into the Forbidden Forest. Madame Hooch took him to the Hospital wing after deciding he had broken his wrist. I had to admit, that was an idiotic move on Neville's part.

After Neville was gone, Malfoy flew into the air with no problem. He held up a shiny object-it was Neville's remembrall. "Malfoy, get back down before you kill yourself!" Hermione exclaimed. "I don't think so," he said. "What did Neville do to you?" Harry intervened. "Befriend you, Potter. Why would you like a loser like him? Is it because you're one yourself?" Malfoy sneered. "You can't even fly!"

Apparently Harry could, because he jumped on his broom and soared to Malfoy. "Give it here, Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed. "How about I put it somewhere you'll never find it?" Malfoy asked, and threw the remembrall some weird place, while I fumed on the ground about Malfoy. Then, he had the nerve to turn to be and say, "How about dumping your gits-I mean friends, and actually dating someone of value?"

Well, that did it. Who did he think he was? I jumped on my broom, ignoring Hermione chastising me of stooping to his level too. "Oh, so now everyone can fly? I thought girls can't fly," Malfoy said, while knocking my broom. I managed to stay on it-I don't know how-and I loved the view. Usually I was scared of heights, but it was beautiful up there, with all of the picturesque mountains and the Forbidden Forest stretching out in the dis-Malfoy knocked me again, and flew out of my reach.

"That does it," I muttered and zoomed after him. Malfoy seemed surprised that I could even move on a broom, much less hurtle towards him, and tried to maneuver out of my way, but I was right on his tail. We went like this for a while, until I finally caught the sticks of his broom and pointed them downward, a long way. "Who's a helpless girl?" I sneered, and let go of the broomstick. Malfoy barely caught himself, while I zoomed down to land more or less gracefully, and saw Harry, and waved to him-before realizing McGonagall was staring at me too.

**Also, karaliza76, which house do you want to be in? How do you want to look? Which year should you be in? Who do you want to be friends with?**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	18. Chapter 18: Meet Kara

**Don't worry, karaliza76, I will take your requirements and meld them to your character. And scoobycool9, I love you to, and don't be jealous of karaliza76. I can add you in if you want, since I think I owe you something, too, for being a frequent reviewer after you found my stories. What would you like? You like House of Talent, don't you? I can update that and add you in as a character, if you want.**

Harry

Oh, god, we were in BIG trouble. We weren't supposed to fly, but I was naïve and did it anyway. I don't know what Nina was thinking, but she acted pretty crazily, too. We followed Professor McGonagall as she briskly strode through the castle, and barged in on Professor Quirrell's room. "I need Wood," she announced. Oh great, she was going to beat us with wood. Was that even legal?

Instead, a boy in his fifth year stepped out. He had thick eyebrows and a sturdy face, and I could tell girls fell for him by the way Nina immediately smoothed down her hair as soon as he stood up. "I found you a new Seeker and Chaser," McGonagall said, placing a hand on each of our shoulders. I eyed Nina, as if to say, _What the heck does that _mean? Nina shrugged, as if saying, _I have no clue. _Great. So, we were probably going on a scavenger hunt.

"Are you sure?" Wood asked, eyeing us. "You should have seen them in action, Oliver. Harry caught a _remembrall _in midair without hardly a scratch, and Nina almost killed Malfoy. It was hilarious!" I sort of laughed when I heard that, but piped down as soon as the guy stared at me. "Slight frame. Sharp eyes. Looks good," he said, and moved on to Nina. "Same slight frame and long arms. Perfect."

He turned to us and said, "Meet me on Saturday on the field. Oh, and welcome to the Quidditch team," and with that, he was gone.

Nina

When I came back, I was buzzing with excitement. I had no idea what Quidditch was, but it was better than being punished.

I hopped into the Gryffindor room, only to stop angrily. Joy was flirting with Fabian, and when she saw me, said, "Why aren't you packing your bags yet?" "Joy, why don't you just shove off," said a girl I hadn't noticed before. She had long, black straight hair with red streaks and big black eyes, and was extremely pretty. When she caught me staring, she said, "I'm Kara. I got my letter late, so I came in today." "Well, I'm Nina, and this drooling boy next to me-" I shoved Harry, who was staring at Kara, "is Harry."

Kara's eyes bulged out. "Harry Potter?" she asked. Harry gave a small smile and said, "Guilty as charged." Kara shook her head in amazement, and was about to say something else when Amber barged in.

"Nina, can you help me get ready for bed? I've already asked all the other girls," she whined. "I can help you," Ron said. Harry snickered and high-fived him. Amber rolled her eyes and said, "You wish, Quincy." "Quincy?" Ron almost burst out in laughter. Amber scoffed at him, and then realized that Kara was there. "Hi! Are you new? Can you help me with getting ready?" Kara sighed, and was dragged out of the room by Amber.

Later, when I was about to go up to the girl's dormitory, Harry joined me on the couch. "So, you're from America," he said. I nodded. "I guess my parents were British. They died in a car crash." Harry looked at me. "You know, that's what my aunt and uncle said. It turns out that he was killed by Voldemort." "You know, it is such a relief to hear someone say that instead of You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," I said, avoiding the subject.

Harry sighed through his nose, and said, "There's no need to hide it. I know you have a scar on your shoulder that matches this one." He pointed to his forehead. I swallowed hard, and stated, "No way. She is just a myth, and nothing more. I can't-and won't-believe it." I shook my head. Harry grabbed my shoulders, looked me square in the eyes, and said, "Nina, listen. We are both orphans. We are both contacted by this 'Sarah'. We both have the same scar. And when we were doing the lesson in Charms, you saw me when you were hallucinating, and no one else. Nina Potter, you are my sister."

I blinked hard. I couldn't be her. No, I am not her. I was about to tell Harry this when Amber and Kara came in from the Fat Lady, both laughing heartily. I hastily joined them, and tried not to look back at Harry as we made our way to the dormitory.

**So, scoobycool9, if you want a character, just tell me!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	19. Chapter 19: Spitting Images

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated lately, it's just that I realized that I was behind on House of Talent, and I decided to make some chapters so I could update quickly when I get enough reviews. Anyways, I'm here now, and scoobycool9, you're in this chapter!**

Nina

I woke up, and groaned. It was Friday, my least favorite day. I mean, it's so close to the weekend, why the heck do they make us go through another day of school right before the weekend? Also, that song, Friday by Rebecca Black, drives me insane.

I got up, brushed my teeth, put on my uniform and robes, and groggily went downstairs, when I stopped. There was a guy. A cute guy, with jet-black hair, and he was tall. When he turned around, I realized he was Indian, probably Peruvian. "Hi, I'm James," he said distractedly, running his hand through his hair. "Um, hi, Nina. I mean, I'm Nina, you're not," I clumsily said. He laughed. "W-well, I'm…going to the Great Hall," I said hastily, and left.

When everybody got down, the noise level increased by ten decibels. "Great," I heard Harry mutter to Ron. "We have Double Potions today with Slytherin." Everybody groaned, and I heard Amber say, "Well, I'm not partnering with Quincy again." I wanted to snicker. I mean, how do you get Quincy from Ron?

"Now, stir your ladle counterclockwise, and add in your boiled quill feathers," Snape ordered. Of course I was paired with Malfoy-why the heck did he like me, of all people? –and he always laughed at Ron and Harry trying to figure out how to do theirs. All of a sudden, I heard a _crash! _That came from Harry's direction.

Neville started growing huge warts on his face, all a sickly green. Snape sighed, and sent Neville to the hospital wing, then yelled at Harry, "Why did you let him do that?" Okay, that was just not fair. "He didn't do it; he was concentrating on his own potion!" I blurted out. Snape glared at me, but then his expression softened and said, "I would suggest not doing that again, Miss Martin. You don't want to get on my bad side," and with that, he walked away.

Later, as I was finishing up Potions homework-Snape believes making us stay up to all hours trying to get it done-Harry came in with Ron, both looking oddly curious. "Hi, Nina," Ron said, fishing out a teacake that looked like a rock, and throwing into a waste bin. "What's up?" I asked them. "Nothing," Harry said. Hermione suddenly burst into the room, carrying a large book. "Hey, Hermione, what's up?" I asked her. "I found a picture of your mum and dad, Harry," she said, not paying attention to me. Harry immediately took the book from her, and stared at the picture in shock. "What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked, looking at the picture. His face looked shocked, too. "Wow," he said.

"Guys?" I asked. "Would somebody tell me what's going on?" They still didn't move. Urgh. I moved over to stare at the picture, but I instantaneously looked away. Because, that wasn't a picture of Harry's parents. That was a picture of an older me and an older Harry.

**Not my best chapter. I promise the story picks up from here, though!**


	20. Chapter 20: Eyes and Truths

**Sorry, I haven't been as consistent as I usually am. But, I hope that I'll be as usual as the sun after this week. If I'm not, sue me. =D**

Nina

"No…no…" was all I wanted to say. I couldn't be this famous figure. I was Nina Martin, a regular girl who happens to be a witch. That's all I wanted. I don't want to be this person who was supposed to defeat Voldemort as a baby. I couldn't be depended on.

Harry

"Nina…" I called to her as she ran out of the room. Shoot. I just wanted her to accept that she is my sister. Really, I just want somebody to know how I feel. Hopefully, she'll come around on her own.

Nina

I ran…somewhere. I just needed to get out of there. I vaguely remembered pushing open the large oak doors of the main entrance. I remember sinking down to the mossy ground next to the cold stone wall. I bit my lip, thinking hard about this…situation. Was I really Nina Potter? It was just so complicated… "Hello," said a hoarse female voice. I jumped, and looked up at a wrinkled, but kind, face. I did the completely sane thing, and screamed, "HELP!"

"No, don't scream," she said, freaking out. **(I made Sarah more stable, because I thought that it would show she's strong.) **"Who…are you?" I asked, pushing myself shakily off the ground. "I'm Sarah." She said, shivering in her thin cotton nightgown. "Oh, are you cold? Here," I said, taking off my robes and putting them on her shoulder. "You're her. You're the one with the Power," she said excitedly as I guided her over to a smooth rock near Hagrid's hut.

"Um, I think you've got me mixed up with the wrong girl," I said, giggling nervously. "Beware the Black Bird!" Sarah exclaimed. "You're from the dream, aren't you?" I asked, looking at her interestedly. "Here, take this," she said, unclasping a necklace that I hadn't noticed before. It looked like an eye, the pupil a red jewel. "The Eye of Horus," I said, although I didn't know how I knew that. Sarah nodded, and said, "Guard it well. Never let him see it, or he'll take it from you. They take everything from you in the end," she said sadly. "I couldn't possibly-" "Yes you can," she said, pressing the intricate chain into my hands. "Remember, you are strong." She said, caressing my cheek. "Goodbye." With that, she suddenly disappeared, with a loud _pop!_

I came back, staring at the necklace in my palm. I entered the common room quietly, and plopped down on my favorite chair, the fire popping and crackling in the background. Amber and Kara came in giggling, but stopped when they saw me in deep thought. "What's wrong?" Kara asked cautiously. "Nothing," I said, hiding the necklace. For some reason, I didn't want them to see it. "Just…nothing." I hurried upstairs and slammed the old door to the girls' dormitory.

When I woke up, it was just breaking dawn. I quietly hurried to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, showered, and ran a comb through my hair. I ran back to my room, and put on an Atlanta Braves sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and black converse. It was Saturday, so we didn't have to wear our uniforms. Amber would have a field day. I quietly slipped down to breakfast, and ate alone, with just a slice of toast with butter on it, strawberries, and juice.

"Early bird, huh?" I heard a man ask. I whirled around to see a man with half-moon spectacles, a beard long enough to wrap around your head three times that was silver, and a kind but weathered face. Dumbledore, our headmaster. "Uh, yeah." I said, glancing around to see no one but us. I gulped. "Can I…ask you a question?" He laughed, and sat down on the wooden bench next to me. "Go ahead, Nina." "It's not easy…am I…could I be…?" "Yes, Nina, your brother is Harry," Dumbledore said gently. "It can't be easy, but you're somewhat of a legend. A myth." I was shocked. I had hoped against hope that I wasn't, but now that it was cleared up, I felt oddly relieved. "Thank you…sir." He laughed and said, "Please, call me Dumbledore."

**Again, not my best chapter, but I needed that to be cleared up. Now, next will be Nina and Harry flying, and them now knowing about the Elixir of Life.**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	21. Chapter 21: The Elixir of Life

**I just realized that the line break on my computer doesn't show up on FanFiction. Sorry about that!**

Nina

After my talk with Dumbledore, I took a deep breath and hurried up to the Gryffindor common room. When I got there, everyone was doing Potions homework.

"Why do I care about Bezoars?" Amber asked. "I'd rather die than eat a goat's stomach." She was wearing a white shirt that said, 'PINK!' on it, a pink hoodie over that, light wash skinny jeans, and chocolate brown boots. "Amber, it's a _stone _from the goat's stomach, and a key part in the Elixir of Life," Fabian corrected. He wore a blue plain shirt and jeans and dark blue Nikes. "That's interesting," cooed Joy. She wore red skinny jeans and a black tank top. She was sitting uncomfortably close.

"What's the Elixir of Life?" I asked, trying to take my mind off of my heritage for a moment. "It's a potion that prolongs your life. It's considered impossible to make, but Nicholas Flamel supposedly found a recipe." Fabian said. "In fact, there was a vault in Gringotts that somebody attempted to rob. It was emptied that same day, and was believed to may have held the recipe for the elixir. Actually," Fabian leaned over and grabbed his textbook. "The elixir has been made since Ancient Egyptian times. It was forgotten, though." Hmm…that was interesting. "Oh, apparently if you drink the elixir from the cup of Ankh, it supposedly gives you immortal life." Everybody had stopped listening now, except for Ron, who was jotting it down. "The Frobisher-Smythes may have actually brought back the cup and spread it around Hogwarts." I thought about Sarah, and I immediately locked eyes with Harry. We were both thinking the same thing: What if that was what Sarah wanted us to do?

*Line Break*

Harry

As interesting as potions homework is, I was counting down the minutes to the time where we met Wood. I had read about Quidditch since being accepted on the team, and it seemed like an interesting sport. So, as soon as I and Nina finished with our meals, we dumped our stuff and practically ran out of Hogwarts, to the Quidditch grounds.

Nina

As I jogged with Harry, I decided to confront Harry on our…sibling relations? "Harry…I talked to Dumbledore and…I'm your sister." I said, nervous. He just stopped running, and stared at me. Then, all of a sudden, I was caught up into a hug. "I have a sister!" He exclaimed. I just nodded, unable to breathe. "I have a brother," I finally choked out. I pulled back, tears in my eyes. Harry had the same thing. "Let's go kick some Quidditch butt, bro," I joked. He nodded. "Likewise, sis."

**So, even though I promised you that they'd fly this chap, I just had to clear up the whole Elixir thing and actually set up a plotline for the rest of this book. So, tell me in your reviews what you want to happen. Do you want world peace? Somebody pregnant? Another story that's a crossover between Percy Jackson and HOA? Rainbow unicorns to eat everybody's face off? **

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	22. Chapter 22: The Duel is Set

**Well, I actually might start a Percy Jackson/House of Anubis crossover. Tell me in your review what you want the plotline to be, because I honestly have no idea!**

Harry

So we _were _related! Yes! I was walking back from the Quidditch field, when Malfoy stopped me in the Great Hall, fuming. "Potter, why aren't you expelled? You can't get rewarded for something like that," he said angrily. "Don't be a hypocrite, Malfoy. You did it too," I said coolly. "Fine. Meet me in the trophy room, twelve o'clock. Maybe you can get Weasley as a second," he said, wrinkling his nose.

Malfoy turned to Nina. "You know, I don't get why you hang out with blokes like Potter," he said. On that happy note, he swooped away. I swear, he was like a mini Snape.

Nina

I wanted to laugh as Malfoy walked away. I mean, I'm 'Potter's' twin sister! "Somebody should teach him a lesson," I said thoughtfully. Harry nodded. "As soon as I learn what Malfoy just challenged me to, though." He said. I grinned, and we made our way back to the common room.

Fabian

"So that's what gilliweed is," I told Joy. For some reason, she always wanted to study buddy with me. "Thanks, Fabes." Joy said. So now I'm Fabes? Kara rolled her eyes from where she and Patricia were working on Transfiguration. "Really, Joy? Seriously, it hurts how bad you flirt." Joy blushed deeply. James joked from where he and Mick were studying, "Yeah, at least learn skills from Amber." Of course, Amber turned red from that comment. Apparently she'd tried her skills on Mick or James, or both.

Nina came in, along with Harry. They were laughing over something. I felt like something was clawing in my stomach. _Oh, come on! _I thought. _I've known her for only a week. I can't like her that much…right? _Whatever. Joy scooted closer to me, but I stood up and moved over to another armchair. Joy gave Nina an evil look. What was up with her? "Hi Fabian. And Kara, and Amber, and James, and…oh, never mind." Nina smiled sheepishly and hurried over to join Kara and Amber. I watched her curiously. James came over and said, "Dude, she likes you, and you obviously like her, too. Hurry up!" I just shook my head and returned to my book.

*Line Break*

Nina

I got dressed in fuzzy shorts and an old skiing t-shirt. I was reading Gone with the Wind, when Joy came in. "Hey, Nina," she said. "Yeah?" I asked, not really paying attention. I was at the part where Scarlett was guiding everyone in an old wagon back to her house. "Stay away from Fabian. He's mine." Okay, that was annoying. I sat up and looked at her. "Fabian isn't the last pizza slice or your brand new iPhone," I said angrily. "He's a living, breathing person." Joy rolled her eyes. "Whatever, he's still mine." She turned off her lamp, and closed the curtains that hung from her bed. I put my book on the table and followed suit, thinking about how annoying it would be, being stuck with her for seven years.


	23. Chapter 23: Mrs Norris

Nina

I awoke at eleven at night to a bright light glaring into my eyes. Green eyes gleamed anxiously in the dark, and Harry's voice asked, "Are we going or what?" I groaned. "Go without me," I said, closing my eyes once more. "I need sleep, and tons of it." "Look, you said you wanted to go on the way back, so I just thought I'd ask." All of a sudden, my shoulder felt like somebody was poking it with a branding iron. I knew immediately I needed to go, so I sighed, grabbed my wand from underneath my bed, and rubbed my eyelids as I stumbled down the spiral staircase and out of the Fat Lady.

*Line Break*

It turned out that Neville, Ron, Harry, Fabian, and Hermione were coming, too. Ron, because he knew about duels and was Harry's second, (whatever that means,) Neville because he'd forgotten the password for the common room, and became interested when we explained the situation, Fabian because he'd overheard Ron and Harry talking about it, and Hermione because she didn't want anyone to get into trouble and take away our house points.

As we crept through the castle, my feet slapping the cold stone floor, I tried to keep up a steady stream of conversation with Fabian. "So, do you have any siblings?" I asked in a whisper. "A brother named Jacob and a sister named Belle," Fabian answered back. "Do you?" I hesitated, not sure whether I should tell him. I mean, he's my closest friend at the moment, but I'd known him for a week. Could I truly trust him? "Well…" I stopped when I noticed a tarnished bronze sign. "Guys, we're here!"

*Line Break*

When we marched into the trophy room, the first thing I noticed was that it was dusty, and full of trophy cups without their handles and statuettes that lean precariously off their podium and plaques that have become unreadable after so many years. I walked up to one and rubbed my hand against the frame, trying to clear off the dust. After a while, I was finally able to read it. My heart fluttered as I looked at the words: _James and Lily Potter, Head Boy and Girl. _"Har-" I was cut off by a loud, "Meow!" It was Mrs. Norris! If she was here… "Run!" We all yelled at the same time. I lunged for the door, and started sprinting for a staircase.

I raced up and down who knows how many staircases, completely numb and just fleeing from a guy probably on the other end of the castle. I just kept on running, not being able to stop. When it finally came to my attention that I couldn't breathe, I pressed myself against the wall, breathing so hard I was hyperventilating. "That…was…too…c-close," Harry managed. I nodded, and then froze. Because, at the end of the hall, I heard Filch talking to Mrs. Norris. I pulled against the door next to us with all my might, but of course, it was locked. I, Fabian, and Hermione all pulled our wands out and yelled, "Alohomora!" The door instantaneously yielded, and I rushed into the room, gasping for breath.

**It's short, I know.**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	24. Chapter 24: The Trapdoor

**So, my story's been going really slowly, but this chapter is like rekindling the fire I started. So basically, it starts its own plotline. Bye, and enjoy!**

**P.S. I've almost never done a disclaimer…so I don't own House of Anubis or Harry Potter. Of course, that's obvious, isn't it? =)**

Nina

As I panted, I felt a humid breeze sift through the air. Except, we were in a part of a castle without any windows…I opened my eyes and stared at the pattern of stones that made up the floor. It was littered with glossy black fur. My vision traveled to four gigantic paws with pristine, sharp claws on the feet. I gulped, and let my eyes roam up the body of the humongous animal, and slowly made my way up to the dog's head. Its eyes were black as midnight, with a pearly white streak contrasting with its fur. The muzzle was dripping with saliva, and the razor sharp teeth were bared right at us.

I screamed in absolute terror. "Get out…NOW!" I yelled, raking my fingers desperately at the oak door. I tried to grip the bronze knob, but my hands were too slippery with sweat to let me grasp it properly. Now everyone was clawing at the door, too, and the dog was barking and growling and snapping at our feet. "I GOT IT!" Fabian exclaimed as he pushed the door open. We spilled out into the hallway, not caring if Filch found us. The last thing I saw before hitting the floor was a trapdoor underneath the monster.

*Line Break*

I headed straight up for bed after the experience, quietly slipping under the flannel covers and falling into a deep slumber quickly.

I woke up to see yellow light painting pictures on my bedspread. I groaned, because it was Monday, and I felt like I had only gotten five hours of sleep. Maybe that's because I had. Anyway, I, half-asleep, shoved on my robes, my favorite pair of boots, and brushed my teeth and put my hair up into a lousy ponytail. I stumbled into the common room, and almost sat on Fabian. "I'm so sorry," I blushed, and started to get up, but Fabian wrapped an arm around my waist. "Don't be." He smiled, and I naturally grinned back. Something might have happened, except James came in with a book. "Get a room," he teased. I blushed redder, but remained in my place until Joy gave me a death glare. I stuck my tongue out at her, and pulled Fabian up to go to the Great Hall for food.

Harry

"So do you really think that the dog was on a trapdoor?" I asked Ron as we ate breakfast. "Well, how am I supposed to know? I was staring at the mouth that seemed intent on biting MY HEAD OFF." Ron said, annoyed. "Thanks," I said sarcastically, but Nina butted in. "It _was _on a trapdoor," she said. "Oh, well, Hermione told us," Ron explained. Just then, Malfoy stormed in. Apparently, Nina had filled in Kara on what happened, so when he started yelling at us, she got up and punched him in the nose. "OW!" he yelled as we all laughed. He glared at Kara. "I'd watch your back, if I were you." When he stalked off with his goons, we started laughing hysterically.

Malfoy

That girl who'd punched me was kind of cute. And fierce, which I also like. Maybe I'm actually over Nina Martin.

**So, karaliza76, if you want me to do anything else, just tell me. Scoobycool9, the same goes for you.**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	25. Chapter 25: A piece of the Cup of Ankh

Nina

I was heading back to the Gryffindor common room, when I overheard Hagrid yelling agitatedly. "Hagrid, no one would've tried to get past our defenses," I heard McGonagall say. "It's just, I never seen Fluffy so agitated!" Hagrid protested. "Maybe he just wanted more bones," McGonagall reasoned. "But…" Hagrid lowered his voice so I had to strain to hear him, "If anythin' happened to the Elixir, I'd be held accountable. You know they don' like me o'er at the Ministry. An' they think I knows somethin' 'bout the Cup o' Ankh, an' they want that fer inspection. Especially since I visited ole Sarah a lot. I wonder what she's been up to…" he trailed off, but my head was buzzing. I ran off to talk to Fabian.

Fabian

"And that's how you cast a Patronus. Of course, only a powerful wizard can cast it, though." I told Joy. She'd wanted study-buddy sessions a lot more recently. I wonder why…Nina burst through the opening. "Fabian, I need to talk to you." She declared, but Joy intervened. "_I _think he's a little busy," she said, inching closer to me. I moved a little bit away. "Why don't ya take yer huge glutes and make yerself busy with goin' upstairs?" she asked, slipping into a country accent. Joy huffed, but, after looking at my expectant expression, did go upstairs.

Nina plopped down on the couch next to me. "So, you're from the south?" I asked. Nina blushed. "Yeah, I've been trying to drop the accent, but I go into it when I'm angry," she bit her lip. "You know that we British people like southern accents don't you?" I teased. Nina laughed, but her expression turned serious. "You will not believe what I just heard," she said, and, leaning in, she told me the story. I gasped. "So, you think that THE Elixir of Life is in the trapdoor under the dog?" I asked incredulously. Nina bit her lip. "It's crazy, isn't it?" She said. "No, just…wild to think about." I was about to say something else, but all of a sudden, her chest started to glow.

Nina

"What the…?" I pulled out the locket Sarah had given me. Why was it gleaming? Fabian stared at it. "Is that the Eye of Horus?" He asked. "Yeah, that old woman I told you about, Sarah, gave it to me." He gaped at me. "How'd she infiltrate the grounds without being detected?" I hastily recounted that story, and his lower jaw touched the floor after I finished. "She's the Chosen One…why is your locket glowing, though?" "I don't…" I suddenly had the urge to check under the staircase that led up to the girl's dormitory.

I walked to it, as if I was in a trance. "Nina?" I heard Fabian say, but I couldn't answer. All that counted was the staircase.

Fabian

Great, so now Nina was walking like a zombie towards a staircase. What happened? I mean, one second she's normal, the next she's glassy-eyed and intent on a staircase. Once we reached it, Nina went around to the back of it. There was nothing, until Nina pressed her locket to an unnoticeable indentation…the Eye of Horus? A panel of the wood swung open, and Nina grabbed something inside it. The panel swung close, and Nina shook her head, confused. "What just happened?" She asked. "Why am I at the back of a staircase? What am I _holding?" _She held up an odd looking gold hexagonal object, with hieroglyphs written all over it. I looked at Nina. "I think…" I chose my words carefully. "I think that you just found a piece of the Cup of Ankh."

**Love it? Hate it? Want an update soon? REVIEW!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	26. Chapter 26: Sibuna starts

Nina

I sucked my breath in sharply. The cup of Ankh? No freaking way. "But…if this is a part of the cup of Ankh, how do we find the other pieces?" I asked. "I sure hope I don't go into trances every time." Fabian held out his hand, and I handed over the piece. "It's divided into three sections…I wonder…" he twisted it, and the Egyptian symbols spun around. "It must be some sort of code to open it!" I exclaimed. "I wonder how we open it…maybe the library has a book?" Fabian thought that was a good idea, and it was only nine p.m., so we hurried to the media center.

*Line Break*

Harry

I was training for the Quidditch tournament outside, when I felt a tug in my gut. It was almost as if…Nina! I quickly landed and hurried inside the castle.

Somehow I knew where she was. The library. I sprinted into it, and found her and Fabian sitting at a table, each with a stack of books in front of them. I walked quickly over. "I found somethi-oh, hi, Harry," Nina said, taking her nose out of a leather-bound book as thick as a dictionary. "I was just…looking for a book for our potions homework, and I saw you guys," I lied. Fabian looked confused. "We don't have potions homework," he said. I laughed nervously, and said, "Well, you never can be too studious, right? So, what are you doing?" _That was smooth, dimwit! _A voice inside my head said. I hushed it, and sat down at the table.

Nina

I rolled my eyes. _That was smooth, dimwit! _I thought. "What books are you reading?" Harry asked, picking up a copy. He raised his eyebrows. "_The history of Ancient Egypt, a novel by Cornelius Agrippa_?" he asked. "That doesn't sound interesting." I rolled my eyes, taking the book from him. "It's research," I said. I looked at Fabian, as if to say, _Should we tell him? _He shook his head violently. "Research…for a project. An extra credit project for…charms." Harry nodded slightly. "Did I hear extra credit?" An obnoxious voice asked. A mane of bushy hair appeared from underneath a ginormous book entitled _Hogwarts, A History, _by Bathilda Bagshot. Hermione trotted over to our table, and said, "I _must _join you guys. Mind if I do?" Fabian sighed, and said in a dull tone, "The more the merrier, right?"

*Line Break*

After an hour or so, Hermione wandered back to the dormitory, saying she had a book about Ancient Egyptians. Harry all of a sudden looked up suspiciously, and asked, "What's that?" he pointed to the Ankh piece. I exchanged looks with Fabian, who eventually said, "It's…a model of an ancient Egyptian treasure that Flitwick gave us." Harry nodded, and turned the Ankh piece around. He gasped, and said, "Why does it say, 'open' right here?" He pointed to a place, and Fabian looked at it. He furrowed his brow, and said, "That's nothing but some antlers, a box and an x." Fabian said, confused. I wonderingly hurried over, and was confused, too. "Fabian, that clearly says 'open'," I said. I pointed to another sign on the other wheel. "That one does, too. And that one!" I exclaimed, moving my hand across it.

On a whim, I twisted it all so that it had the same symbol on all three. Immediately, the Ankh fell apart, and the wheels formed a message. "Through tears of glass the eye shall see," I said wonderingly. "Like…a chandelier?" Fabian nodded enthusiastically. "Maybe the one in the Great Hall!" He exclaimed. "Hold up. What the heck is going on here?" Harry asked. This time, I didn't wait for Fabian's approval. I told Harry the whole story.

Amber

I was looking for old copies of _Witch Weekly _with Kara in the library-we were good friends now-when I overheard a conversation between Nina, Fabian, and Harry. I paused for a moment, but just enough to know exactly what was happening.

**Not the best, but I have to give this story a river to flow down.**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	27. Chapter 27: The Troll

**Aw, artemisathena0107, I love your review! Thank you for that, it made my day! And scoobycool9, don't worry. I know where this story's going…I think. (Okay, I'm actually making it up as I go along, so feel free for suggestions!) Oh, and I don't own House of Anubis or Harry Potter.**

Kara

What the heck was a cup of Ankh? What were they doing? I exchanged looks with Amber, and we both marched out at the same time.

"What is the cup of Ankles?" Amber demanded. Fabian, Nina, and Harry all stared nervously at us, until Nina said, "It's…well…" she glanced at Fabian desperately, but he just shrugged. Harry spoke up, "Nothing of interest. Just an Egyptian legend." "Then why are you finding 'pieces' of it?" I asked, pointing at the weird object that broke apart. "And who are the Chosen One and Osirian?" Nina sighed, and said, "We have to tell them."

Nina

Really? I tell ONE person besides Fabian, and two others force their way in. I mean, we were walking on thin ice already with Hermione. Why oh why did Sarah give me the locket? I can't be the Chosen One!

"So, you guys can keep a secret, right?" I asked pointedly after I finished. Amber nodded eagerly, and Kara said, "So, the puzzle piece. It describes a chandelier. How are we supposed to get all the way up there without people noticing?" "Well, we could fly up there," Harry suggested. "How are we supposed smuggle brooms from the broom shed to the castle?" I pointed out. "You could use a summoning spell," Fabian offered. Amber chipped in, "My dad uses one a lot... I think it's 'accio.'" "Yeah, but we don't know the arm movement! And besides, you have to train for that spell." I said.

"We could always ask Flitwick, duh." Amber said, checking her manicure. "Wouldn't that look kind of suspicious?" Fabian asked. "Fine, I'll do it. Summon Flitwick!" Amber said. "Um…we don't know the spell for summoning," Kara said. Amber sighed. "Then learn it! I'm tired, so I won't walk to Flitwick's! Besides, it's after hours." "Stupidity leak," Harry muttered. "Well, Amber's right. It's after hours, and we've found enough pieces for one night," I decided.

*Line Break*

"So you just flick your wrist, and say, '_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Flitwick explained. "Now you try it." I was paired with Fabian, and we were supposed to levitate a feather. Yeah. That's going to work. "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _I exclaimed, snapping my wrist. The feather lifted up its front, but the back stayed on the desk. "Maybe you didn't follow through," Fabian suggested.

At that moment, a feather flew above our heads. "Well done, Hermione!" Flitwick exclaimed. Hermione smirked, and gently let it fall to the floor.

After class, I and Fabian went up to Flitwick's desk. He was trying to carefully get off a pile of books, and failing.

"Oh, Fabian and Nina. Hi, how can I help you?" he asked, giving up on getting off the stack. "We were wondering about summoning spells," I said, looking at Fabian. He nodded, and continued, "We want to know how to use the spell, 'accio'," he explained. "Well, you simply move your wand in a small circle," he said. "Why?" "It just seems useful," I said quickly. "Well, you probably won't be able to cast it. You have to have more training. But, it is a handy spell. Good luck," he said, starting to read a book.

*Line Break*

"So, you know what today is?" Fabian asked. I looked at him, with his adorable eyes and the way he had the cutest laugh. **(Well, he does!) **The way he stared at me made me want to melt…wait, what? "Um, what is it?" I asked, hoping against hope that I wasn't blushing. "It's Halloween," he said. "The strongest day for magic." "That means we could cast the summoning spell and we might get away with it!" I exclaimed. "Awesome!"

*Line Break*

Harry

"You don't think that what you said was the _teensiest _bit mean?" I asked Ron as we walked to the Great Hall. "Well, she was being so stuck up. I mean, seriously, who cares if you say, WIN-gardium Levios-A rather than win-GAR-dium LEV-iosa," Ron argued. "I mean, get a life Hermione." "Well, I like her fine-oh, what did they do to the Great Hall?" It was covered in cobwebs, and the candles were dimmer, making the hall look more mysterious, and larger. Spiders hung from the ceiling, and the stone floor was covered in more cobwebs. The plates were filled with every kind of food you could dream of, and the ceiling was inky black with gray storm clouds floating around. "Well, it's bloody Halloween," Ron exclaimed. "Let's dig in!"

Nina

As I ate my lamb kebobs, I overheard a conversation between Joy and Patricia. "You know that ugly girl, Hermione? She's in the loo, crying her heart out. Probably someone told her that she was too tight," Joy said. "It's true…but maybe we should check on her?" Patricia asked. "Nah. Hermione should get her feelings out. Who knows, she and that obnoxious ghost, Moaning Myrtle, could become friends, crying in empty bathroom stalls," Lavender Brown joked. I was about to yell at them for being mean, when all of a sudden Professor Quarrell ran in. "TROLL!" he screamed. "IN THE CASTLE! TROLL! HELP!" Then he promptly fainted.

There was tons of commotion. Everyone yelled over each other, and freaking out. Finally, Percy started leading us away.

Wait…HERMIONE! She didn't know! I grabbed Fabian and pulled him aside. "Hermione doesn't know! I exclaimed. His expression turned to horror. "We have to help her!" He said, and we sprinted towards the girls' lavatory.

We got there just as the troll fell down. Hermione was in tears, Harry and Ron stared stood at the feet of the monster, and I could hear the teachers closing in. I dashed into the bathroom, and stared at the troll. "Is he…" "No, just knocked out." The troll stirred. "Or not!" They dashed for cover as the troll tried to get up. "Um…accio club!" I said, twirling my wand in a circle. The club flew to my hand, and I stared at it. "It worked!" I said. "NINA!" Harry screamed, diving to protect me as the troll was falling on me. "PROTECTO!" I yelled out of nowhere. The spell just came to me, because I had to protect Harry. The troll fell…but we didn't get mashed into a pulp. A blue and pink force field surrounded us, and I had a feeling that even if I hadn't yelled the spell, we would've been protected anyway, but not as much.

The troll bounced back, smashed through the wall, and all I could think was: _FABIAN! _I ran out and tackled the troll in hopes of protecting Fabian. The troll tried to shake me off, but I just remembered when I tried to bull ride. You have to control the bull…I pulled its shoulders backwards. It redirected its fall…to on top of me.

**Not the best ending, but I couldn't find another cliffhanger until a while after that.**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	28. Chapter 28: We Are Family

**Hi again. I really have nothing to say other than that I don't own House of Anubis or Harry Potter so…onto the story!**

Harry

Oh…my…god. NINA! Did I just lose my sister? I just stood, complete in shock, as Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore ran into the bathroom. "What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall demanded. "Yes, what happened?" Snape exclaimed. "Well…" I glanced hopelessly at Ron, who shrugged. Fabian looked like he was about to cry…wait, Nina! "Get the troll off the ground!" I yelled. I sprinted to where Nina had been. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" I screamed, and the troll jerked upward so fast it hit the ceiling, but thankfully stood there.

I would've thought all that was there would be Nina's body, but I pressed my fingers to her wrist and found that it was beating strongly. Nina didn't look too good, though. Her face was pasty, and sweat clung to her albino colored skin, but my hand was almost burned by her forehead.

"We need to get her to the infirmary!" I exclaimed. The teachers just stared at her in shock. That is, everyone except Dumbledore. "Why don't you and Mr. Rutter carry her?" he asked calmly. I nodded vigorously, and hardly waited for Fabian to grab her legs before sprinting to the hospital wing.

*Line Break*

Nina

My head throbbed like a drum was beating on the inside of my head, but the rest of me was cold. I shivered, and shifted to my side.

"I think she's waking!" I heard a boy exclaim. "I think her eyelids are fluttering!" A different voice said, "Nina? Nina, please wake up!" I felt a hand shake my shoulder.

I wanted to open my eyes, but they felt like they were being weighed down with lead bricks. I tried to lift my hands to rub them, but it was like trying to lift a thousand pounds. I squeezed my eyes shut, and then forced them open quickly.

A brunette boy and a black haired boy stared at me. I tried to focus my eyes, but I was seeing double. Finally, the two pictures came into one. "Fabian? Harry?" I groaned, trying to sit up. Harry put a hand on my shoulder, trying to stop me. "Don't strain yourself. You had a _really _hard fall." I tried to remember, and vague bits surfaced. "There was a troll…" I muttered. "Yeah," Fabian said, looking guilty. "There was." All of a sudden, my memory came back. "Is Hermione okay?" I asked nervously. "Are you guys?" They nodded. "Nina…you saved my life," Fabian said. "I thought…well, for a moment…" Tears formed around his eyes, but he cleared them away before they could overflow.

"Fabian, somehow…" I looked at Harry. "Right before everything went black, a pink hemisphere went around me. It was weird, but weak. It was stronger when it almost hit Harry and me, but it was there." "Speaking of which, what's up between you two?" Fabian asked, indicating me and Harry. I sighed, but looked at Harry. "We have to tell him," I said.

*Line Break*

"So, you guys seriously are siblings?" Fabian asked, a day after I was discharged from the hospital. Again. Ugh. Anyway, I was walking with Fabian because Harry was walking with Hermione and Ron. Apparently, the three had become friends after the incident. "Yeah. We don't look much alike, do we?" I grinned. "Well, you both have the same big green eyes and the same look when you get annoyed." Fabian reasoned. I laughed. "Hey, first one to the Fat Lady gets a free butterbeer from the other!" I said. "Oh, you are so on." I took off sprinting, totally forgetting about the cup of Ankh and Voldemort for once.

*Line Break*

Later, when I was catching up on the work I'd missed, Amber bounced down on the couch next to me. "Meeting between Ankh people at eleven o'clock, common room," Amber whispered. "Wait, shouldn't I or Fabian decide meetings? I mean, we were the original founders," I asked her quietly. Amber rolled her eyes. "Nina, you guys haven't gotten anything done since the first meeting," she said. "Part of that reason is because I was in the hospital!" I exclaimed. "Fine. But the meeting's still on." She bounced away to do her makeup.

*Line Break*

"Okay, Amber, I'm here. What's up?" I asked, sitting on the couch. She, Kara, Fabian and Harry were down already. "We need a name," She announced. "Amber, we're hunting for pieces of a legendary cup that can give you immortality, and you want us to have a name like we're a glee club or something?" Kara asked disbelievingly. "Yes." Amber said pointedly. Kara sighed, but said, "Well, what kind of name?" "I was thinking…Sibuna," Amber suggested. "What is 'Sibuna'?" Harry asked. "It's backwards for Anubis, because the cup originally belonged to the gods. But, the high priestess Amneris got ahold of it, and hid it inside the tomb of king Tut. But, the god of death, Anubis, got angry because of that, and broke the cup into seven pieces, which we're finding it. Either that, or we can be Sirenma," Amber finished.

We sat in shocked silence. Amber had willingly done research, and sounded scholarly. Maybe she did have an IQ of more than 60. "We could always be Rodniffyrg," Harry joked. "I like Anubis," I volunteered. A bunch of yes's and uh-huhs filled the air. "Well, as our first action of Sibuna, what should we do?" I asked. "We should practice the summoning spell because we lost the advantage of Halloween," Fabian suggested. "Nina, could you show us how to use it? You did it successfully once," Harry offered. "That was on Halloween," I argued. "Hey, that's more practice then we've ever had," Fabian said. "Um…_accio Fabian_," I said. All of a sudden, I was sitting on top of him. "That was weird," Fabian said. "Sorry…you were the first person I saw," I apologized. Fabian got up, and went ten paces back. "_Accio Nina!" _I felt like I was turned into a magnet, attracted to Fabian. I fell on top Fabian before I could think anything else.

"I want to try!" Amber exclaimed. Soon, everybody was using the spell. Amber and Kara had to practice a few times, and Fabian failed sometimes, but overall, everyone did extremely well. We almost forgot we were in the common room…until Hermione and Patricia came in.

**I'm trying to make the chapters long so that this won't be excessively long as a book.**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	29. Chapter 29: Two New Members

**Hey, scoobycool9 and karaliza76, do you guys want love interests?**

Patricia

"_EEEEEP!" I heard my grandfather squeal. "Uh, gramps, are you feeling alright?" I asked uneasily. "You and Fabian should so go out!" He said. "The nerd who Joy likes? You are making no-" "Amber, shut up, someone could wake up and hear us!" He said. "Do you need an exorcism?" I asked, spooked. "Well, this summoning spell rocks!" He exclaimed. "But you're a Muggle!" I said. He suddenly started to fade away, his old nursing home room becoming darker. "Sibuna forever!" He said before completely disappearing._

I opened my eyes to the darkness. Even though my extremely weird dream was over, I swore I could hear voices. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, and waited until I could focus my eyes. Through the inky darkness, I saw three of the beds have their maroon curtains pulled back, and an impression of a body, but nothing there. I strained my ear, and I could hear another squeal. Maybe what Grandpapa was saying was actually from the real world…I quietly eased my feet out of bed, and took my black fuzzy robe off the floor and slipped it on. I shoved my feet into my dead bunny slippers, and walked quietly to the door. It was locked, and I couldn't remember the unlocking spell. I sighed. It was too dark to try and find a hair clip to insert in the lock, and I didn't know any light spells. I was stuck.

"Need help?" I heard another girl stage whisper. She came to the door next to me, and through the light peeping through the cracks, I could tell it was that girl genius. She held her wand to the door, and said, "_Alohomora." _I could hear the locks inside the doorknob moving to the correct places, and then Hermione quietly turned the knob. I followed her into the light, and into a much unexpected scene.

*Line Break*

Nina

Patricia and Hermione stood, both with their arms crossed. "Uh oh," I heard Amber say. I groaned inwardly. Two more people to Sibuna? C'mon, we already had five members!

I sighed, but stepped forward. I was the unofficial leader of Sibuna, considering I was the one to find the Ankh piece. "What are you guys doing?" Hermione demanded, pointing at all of us. "It's midnight!" Patricia groaned. "Can't you've waited till morning?" "Good idea," Kara said, about to speed off. I held her back, and then stared at the both of them. I knew what we were all thinking: _There's still a chance we can hide this from them. _But, I was basically the world's worst liar. I was completely and utterly terrible at the task. So, I motioned to the couches. "Have a seat," I said.

*Line Break*

"So…you guys are looking for an ancient treasure," Patricia said. I nodded mutely. "And that's an Ankh piece?" Hermione added, eyeing the object in my hands. I nodded again. "Well…that's all I can handle for one night. I'm going up for bed," Patricia stated. Hermione held her back. "If you guys were practicing the summoning spell, why not do it now?" Hermione asked. I looked at the rest of Sibuna. "Let's do it," I sighed.

I opened the windows in the common room, and took a deep breath. "_Accio school broom," _I said. Nothing happened for a moment, but then a slightly bent broom zoomed in and landed at my feet. "Cool," I breathed.

After everyone got their brooms, I took a deep breath. I swung open the Fat Lady, and we all headed for the cafeteria.

**Sorry that it's so short, but I seriously am in a bad mood.**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	30. Chapter 30: The Second Piece

**So, scoobycool9 and karaliza76, you both will have love interests. Scoobycool9, I actually like the James/Joy pairing, and karaliza76, your person will be from Ravenclaw. If you guys want to add something, add it on to your review or PM me! Oh, and scoobycool9, you'll be in Sibuna. Just give it time. Okay, here we go!**

Nina

I used a muffling charm, and we rushed down to the Great Hall, all of us on alert for Filch.

By some miracle, we made it without being seen. I checked the Great Hall quickly, and then gave everyone a thumbs-up. I snuck in first, and quietly mounted my broom. Professor McGonagall had promised a broom, but I guess I'd get it when we had our first game, which was November fifteenth, and it was the third right now.

I waited until everyone was ready, and pushed off. It felt so nice to come up in the air. I mean, we'd done Quidditch practices, but I was too busy racing with the Quaffle to pay attention to how it felt. I felt like I was born flying.

I zipped up to the chandelier, and then remembered everyone else. I looked down, and saw Fabian wobbling violently on his broomstick. Harry was higher above me, seeing if there was anything on top of the chandelier. Amber had opted to stay on the ground, while Kara was climbing slowly but steadily upwards, and Patricia and Hermione were still mounted, trying to kick off.

I felt bad for not paying attention to the others, so I flew down to Fabian. "How…do…you…DO THAT?" Fabian asked, still wobbling. "Don't fight the broom," I suggested. "You control it. You can do whatever you want. It takes practice, though," I promised him. "You did it on the first try!" Fabian said, gritting his teeth while trying to remain steady. "I was lucky. Here, grab onto my tail," I said, whipping around, and hovering while he got a firm grip on my broomstick. "Okay, here we go," I said, before taking off.

We got to the chandelier, I stopped. I waited until Fabian's hard grip lessened, then eased out. "Why…the…heck…did you do that?" He panted. I laughed, and said, "You can hover quite easily," I told him. "Just stay here while I get the others," I continued.

After I got everyone in the air who wanted to be, we circled in two rings. I and Harry were right next to it, while everyone else circled slowly a few feet away. I was trying to look for an Eye of Horus indentation, but there were none that I could see. "Harry, do you see anything?" I asked. "No…wait…what is that?" He asked, pressing his hand against a section of the glass. It looked normal to me, though.

"It's there, he swore. I swooped closer, but I saw nothing._ Why can't she see it? _A voice said in my head. "What?" I asked, pressing my hand to my head. Harry didn't notice, and took out his wand. He traced a symbol that looked like a spine, or a tree. The symbol of Osiris. _ How did I know that? _I wondered. What the heck was happening to me?

Harry

_Why can't she see it? _I wondered. There was clearly a symbol etched into the glass! It was a spine, and it was faintly glowing. I traced it with my wand, and it glowed green, and the section of glass slid open. I reached into the hollow chandelier, and grabbed an oddly shaped cylinder type thing, where it was curved, with one of the tops bigger than the other.

"How did you…?" Nina asked, grabbing the Ankh piece. "What the heck is up between you guys?" A voice interrupted us. I looked up to see Patricia staring at us. I exchanged looks with Nina and Fabian, and sighed. "We need to have a talk," I said.

*Line Break*

Nina

"So you guys are actually twins? I can't believe I tried to set you guys up!" Amber said when we got back to the common room. Harry and I both said at the same time, "Gross!" Amber said, "_Now _I can see why you guys are twins. So, are we going to talk about this or what?" I groaned. "Amber, it's one in the morning. How about we get some _sleep?" _Amber huffed, but followed me upstairs.

*Line Break*

Oh, thank god it's Saturday. I groaned, and checked the clock. It was ten in the morning. I got up, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and put on a light pink sweater, skinny jeans, and chocolate brown ugg boots. I headed downstairs.

Joy, James, Kara and Fabian were sitting in the common room. Joy was trying to flirt with Fabian, Kara was deep into her book, and James was listening to an iPod he must've brought.

I sat down in a plush armchair, and Joy gave me a dirty look. "Jeez, Joy, your dirty looks would make the wicked witch of the west run for her mommy," Kara joked. Joy rolled her eyes. I noticed they focused on James for two seconds, before she turned to Fabian again. "See you later Fabian," she said. James looked up as she walked away, and took out his ear buds. Joy paused, and turned around. "Hey James," she said. He looked up. "Want to hang out sometime?" James smiled.

**Sorry, scoobycool9, I haven't focused on you as much. I hope you liked that last scene.**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	31. Chapter 31: To be or not to be?

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I had a lot on my mind with upcoming stories. P.S., the assumptive winner for the one-shot is Fabina, but Peddie is only two votes away from tying! Oh, and remember to help me decide whether or not to write a Percy Jackson/House of Anubis story with my new poll! That poll and the one-shot one will be alternating until Friday, when the one-shot closes! So, vote for both, please!**

Nina

"So, James, what's up with you and Joy?" I asked on our way to Charms. "Nothing," he said, but he blushed. "Well, what about your date?" I asked, nudging him with my elbow. "Nothing happened," he said, but blushed a shade deeper.

Hmm…James and Joy. J&J, maybe? Or Jay…Jomes? Gosh, I was starting to sound like Amber. **(I'll let you pick the pet name for James and Joy's relationship, scoobycool9.) **I shook my head and headed off to Charms.

oOoOoOo

I sighed, and plunked my tote bag down on the hard wooden desk next to Fabian. I hated Charms since my fainting incident, and counted every minute until it was over.

Fabian poked my side, and I turned. "So, about the second piece. It seems you two are the only ones who can find the pieces," He whispered. I sighed, and brought out the big textbook for Charms.

"Look, it's probably nothing," I said, reaching into my bag to get out my notepad and ink bottle with my multicolored quill. "But what did Sarah say about you being the 'one with the power'?" Fabian pressed. "Fabian, she probably meant I was able to defeat Voldemort as a baby with Harry," I said, flipping open my notepad and opening my textbook. "But I did some research and it turns out that the Chosen One and the Osirian were born on July seventh," Fabian stated. I began to regret telling him my birthday. "Well, Joy's birthday is on July seventh," I reasoned, dipping my quill into the dark ink, and writing at the top of the notepad the date. "She doesn't have a twin that has dreams with Sarah in it," Fabian protested. "Fabian, _will you drop it?" _I demanded, dropping my quill, creating a black line that stretched down the page.

He nodded silently. I felt bad about snapping, but the truth is that being the person who actually might be the key in the whole mystery scared me. I didn't want to be the important person.

Luckily, before more words could be exchanged, Professor Flitwick stumbled in. "Sorry I'm late," he squeaked, before climbing surprisingly agilely to the top of his mountain of books.

After he finished taking attendance, he said, "As many of you know, magic originated from Egypt. We do not know whether the Egyptian gods are real, but the practice of magic was handed down, changing shape as we made improvements to the original form, until we got to our original society. Now, though we changed even the movements of our arms, we will be studying Egyptian hieroglyphics," he announced. I actually became excited. Maybe we can find more out about the Ankh pieces!

We paired up-I with Fabian, Amber with the Ravenclaw Mara, A Ravenclaw with sparkly blue eyes and great hair with James, Kara with a guy who had black hair and glimmering blue eyes, Patricia with Mick, and Joy with Harry. Oh, and Hermione was with Ron.

Professor Flitwick gave us a sheet with the Egyptian alphabet being translated into English, and spells for us to decode. I stared at the spells for a second, and gasped. "What?" Fabian asked, leaning over to stare at the white sheet. "That says 'destroy'," I muttered. "'Destroy'?" Fabian asked, checking to the other sheet. He did this for times, and shook his head. "Nina, that spells H-A-D-I," Fabian said. "_Ha-di," _I murmured. Instantly, the paper blew up. I looked at Fabian, fear plainly written on my face. "What just happened?" I asked nervously.

"Nina…you ARE the Chosen One," Fabian said incredulously. I just nodded numbly. There was no use denying it now.

**What do you think? Oh, and karaliza76, the boy you were paired up with was Drew.**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	32. Chapter 32: Ditch Day

**So, tomorrow I'm going to post my Fabina one-shot. Leave a review if you have an idea that for a short plotline.**

Nina

After that Charms lesson, I rushed back to the common room, and before anyone could catch me, I opened a window, used the summoning spell for a broom and jumped out the window, holding the broom in my hand.

Ron

I was walking back from Charms when I heard Harry, Hermione, Fabian, Kara and Patricia talking. I wasn't one to eavesdrop, but Harry and Hermione were my best friends. I slipped behind a tapestry, (they were standing next to an abandoned classroom) and I listened to the weirdest conversation I've ever heard.

Nina

I freefell happily, until I was about to hit the ground. Then, I pulled the broom up under me, and willed it to go forward. I wasn't even sure that that would work-Madame Hooch never said anything about launching from the air, and neither did Wood-but I shot forward as if I was blasted from a cannon. I angled it upwards, and I soared high above the ground. I just floated in the sky, circling slowly as I thought.

I was the Chosen One, and Harry was the Osirian. That much was obvious, but how did that link to Voldemort and us killing him? And how did Voldemort know we were a threat? I mean, otherwise he wouldn't go out of his way to kill babies, right? I sighed, and tilted the broom handle even higher. I ended up higher than the clouds. On a whim, I made a solidifying spell, (that was the first spell in Charms,) and cautiously put my foot on the cloud bank I had made it on. It was surprisingly cushiony. I dropped onto the cloud, and sighed happily. **(Sorry, but haven't you ever wanted to go up on a cloud and spend your day there? I had to add it in.)**

Fabian

As I told the rest of Sibuna about my theory about Nina (I didn't tell Harry about the Osirian stuff, that would have to be done by Nina,) I wondered idly where she was. She'd disappeared after Charms. Well, she was probably sorting things out with herself.

After I told everyone, they nodded resolutely. That is, everyone but Harry. He looked almost scared. I'd understand that, since his secret sister had a special ability she was born with, he was probably wondering if he had that, too.

We were about to leave to our next class, when I noticed a pair of sneakers hiding behind the tapestry next to the doorway that we were standing in. I pulled the cloth away from the stone wall, and none other than Ron Weasley was standing there sheepishly. I sighed, and said, "Meet us at midnight in the common room. Don't be late," I let the tapestry swing back in place.

Nina

I stayed up on the cloud until the sky started to turn orange. I took my broom, and stood up.

I had ditched class for the first time ever. I guess I needed a break, to think and breathe. I climbed onto the broom-I had received a Nimbus 2000 from McGonagall, but when I used the summoning spell, it came from the broom shed- and I took to the skies. I tilted the broom handle downward, and I raced all the way down to the ground.

After I got down, I sent the broom back to the broom shed, and I walked into Hogwarts unnoticed. At least, I thought I was unnoticed. "Skipping class, Potter?" I looked around, and saw Malfoy walking towards me. "So you _are _Nina Potter," he speculated. "No, I was just looking for the source of the voice, since I thought I was the only person here," I replied coolly, but inside, I was freaking out. How did he know about that?

He looked at my blank-at least I hoped it was-face, and shook his head. "I have my eye on you, Martin," he said. I just nodded to him, and rushed to the common room.

**Sorry that it isn't longer.**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	33. Sorry about the AN but it's important!

**I'm sorry for this being an author's note. I know people hate that.**

**So, I am depressed. Want to know why I'm depressed? I only got one review last chapter. (Thank you for the review, scoobycool9!) I just feel like people are becoming bored with this book. So, I'm going on a more or less scheduled hiatus. (I was planning this, but I was thinking in July or something.)**

**Sorry, Chosen One fans! But, I promise you, the hiatus is probably only going to last two weeks. Honestly, I don't think I'll even last that long .**

**But, never fear! I will have at least one of the two one-shots I'm planning up this week or next! And, don't forget the sequel to 'House of Talent'. It will probably be called House of Spotlights or House of Fame. Tell me which one you want in your review!**

**And my poll will be up for the Percy Jackson/House of Anubis story that I might do. Don't forget to vote if you want it!**

**I'm done with my announcements. So…bye!**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	34. Chapter 34: Welcome Two New Members

**I'm baaack! I am officially OFF HIATUS! I've gotten a lot more requests to come back, and I'm so happy so many people care. So, this is for everyone who wanted another chapter!**

Nina

I collapsed into my favorite armchair, the fire crackling cheerily and giving light to the Gryffindor common room. Draco was suspecting of my relationship with Harry; was it that obvious? I had to hide it more. And could I really be the Chosen One? That scared me more than I wanted to admit. I tilted my head into the velvet upholstery, muttering, "Sarah, I need help. Send me a dream or _something._"

"Who is Sarah?" a voice asked behind me. I turned my head slightly to see Ronald Weasley standing in front of me. "My grandmother, on my dad's side. She used to give me cookies. She died, and sometimes when I miss her I want her to give me advice via dream. She was sort of my confidant until she and my parents died. Then I moved in with my gran…you don't care." I said, babbling lies.

Ron shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Fabian and the others…well, I followed Harry…I know about your secret club," he blurted out.

I was stunned. I had thought they were more careful then that. And they had a meeting without me? Well, I had ditched and spent my day on a cloud… I pinched the bridge of my nose. "We'll have a Sibuna meeting tonight. Come down at midnight. Too much to discuss right now," He nodded curtly, and turned on his heel dutifully, and headed down to supper.

oOoOoOo

"_Beep…beep…beep," _my alarm clock that I had set woke me up at twelve o'clock.I shut it off immediately. I checked Amber, Patricia, Hermione and Kara's beds to make sure they were empty. They were. I guess they were more excited about this.

I slipped on my robe, and made my way from the room down to the common room. There sat all of the girls of Sibuna, and Harry and Ron. "I guess the others didn't get up yet," I said, sitting down. "Do you think they'll show up?" Amber asked, a little bit too loudly. "_Muffliato!" _I said, so that wondering ears couldn't pick up with what we're saying. (I looked it up after Patricia and Hermione found us out last time.

Fabian emerged from his bedroom. "Hey!" I greeted. "I can't hear you," he said, confused. Oh, yeah, the spell. Hermione said a weird spell, "_Finite Incantatem." _"Hi," I said again. He nodded as if he heard me now, and sat down with the group again. I cast the muffling charm again, and Hermione chanted, "_Colloportus," _and pointed at both the boy's and girl's dormitories. "What'd you do?" Amber asked. "Locked it magically," she shrugged like it was no big deal. I made a note to practice that one when I had spare time.

"Alright, so tell me, what is Sibuna?" Ron asked, looking around at us. "Um… ?" Amber asked really fast. "WHAT?" Ron exclaimed, so loudly I feared that people could hear him outside of my charm. I HAD only just learned it…

Sure enough, I heard footsteps from the boys' dormitory. They tried the door, and cursed when they couldn't open it. "_Alohomora," _I heard them whisper, and a slight click. I gave Ron a dirty look and ran to hide, but it was too late. James was staring at us from the landing.

**Sorry for the hiatus, I will try to update in three days. Now that I have three books, they are going to shift into 3 day cycles, instead of two.**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	35. Chapter 35: Snape's Leg

**Wow, I come off hiatus, and I only get two reviews…people, this is WHY I went on hiatus! Sorry if I'm being pushy, but could we get some reviews? Pretty, pretty please? Ahora, en la historia! **

Nina

I groaned, and turned to Ron. "What?" he asked. I just gave him the evil eye, and look up at James at the landing of the boy's dormitory. I considered telling him we were having an intervention, or something that's a pack of lies like that, but I finally sighed, and waved him over. "Welcome," I sighed again, "the two newest members of Sibuna."

oOoOoOo

The next day I walked with Fabian to Charms, discussing Quidditch, since my first ever match was this Saturday. Apparently at Harry's, (apparently it had happened while I was unconscious at Halloween, since I had been out for two days. "So, Snape really tried to knock Harry off his broom?" I asked nervously. "Yeah, but Hermione saved him by setting fire to his cloak." I laughed at the picture of Snape on fire.

Just then, Quirrell rushed by, seemingly running from somebody. Snape was following him, limping. I glanced at the leg that seemed hurt, and was horrified. It was gruesomely maimed, bleeding from huge punctures with dried blood caking his skin and bright red still oozing out. I almost threw up at the sight! I dragged Fabian into the nearest classroom. "Did you SEE Snape's leg?" I asked. He nodded thoughtfully. "I think it's time for a Sibuna meeting," he said. I groaned. "Again?"

oOoOoOo

"What is it, this time?" Amber asked, pulling a brush through her perfectly combed hair. I looked at all of Sibuna. "I was talking to Fabian today in the hall, and Professor Quirrell hurried by. I didn't understand, until Snape rushed after him. He was limping, though, and his left leg…" I shuddered. "It was so gross. It looked like a giant dog bit him."

Harry thought for a second, and snapped his fingers. "It's because he _was _bitten by a giant dog!" he exclaimed. Everyone stared at him. "Are you mental?" asked Ron. He shook his head excitedly. "Ron, remember? When Malfoy challenged us to that duel, and we accidentally stumbled into the third corridor?" "You mean…what was he doing in there?" he asked. "THE TRAPDOOR!" Nina and Hermione screamed at the same time.

"He must've been trying to get at whatever is in the trapdoor!" Hermione stated. "You know what; remember that day when Fabian was talking about the Elixir of Life? Fabian, you mentioned something about a vault at Gringotts being emptied earlier this year that supposedly held the Elixir of Life." I mentioned, something clicking in my brain. "Yeah, and somebody tried to rob it," he said, not following. "You know, Hagrid and I were at the bank that day. He picked something up, but he wouldn't tell me what it was," Harry chipped in.

"Well, what vault number was it that was robbed?" Amber cut in, seemingly trying to brush out a nonexistent snarl. "Vault number…uh, two seventy six, I think," Fabian said, after thinking hard. **(I don't remember the actual number, so I made one up.) **"That's the exact same vault that Hagrid emptied!" Harry exclaimed. I shook my head, and said in an amazed voice, "I think it's time for us to visit Hagrid."

**Well, what do you think?**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	36. Chapter 36: Nicholas Flamel

**Hey! So, if you've already read my latest chapter on House of Fame, you'll know that I'm going to the beach tomorrow, and the house we're going to have zero internet access. So unless I'm going to camp out at Starbucks, you won't get updates from me for two weeks. Sorry!**

Nina

I stood with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Kara at Hagrid's hut, shivering in the cold November weather. It had been decided that we were the best to go and see Hagrid. Harry, because just like me he was a leader, (Fabian opted not to go, and let Hermione go instead) Ron, because he was a regular at Hagrid's cabin like Harry, and Kara because she's devious.

Harry got up the gumption and knocked smartly on Hagrid's worn plywood door. Then he came out; a mass of frizzy black hair for a face, so tall it scared me to death, and wasn't a wire by any means.

Yet, his eyes behind his wild beard sparkled, and he laughed. (It sounded like Santa, if Santa had drunken 10 gallons of alcohol.) "Harry! Ron! I wasn' expecting no company! C'mon in! Fang missed ya guys!" He peered at us, and laughed again. "Brought some lady friends, eh? C'mon in, gals! I don' bite, and neither does Fang!" I smiled, immediately trusting him. He beckoned us inside, and I saw that it was just one cozy circular room. Fang was a big black lab that licked me a couple times and sat near Hagrid, hoping to get some raw meat. Hagrid was tending to a china teapot, and the gas oven was baking something. Harry and Ron sat down easily at a large wooden table in the middle of the nice mess, unconcerned.

I shrugged at Hermione and Kara, and sat down in an overstuffed, very high backed chair, while Kara perched on the ginormous bed pushed off to the side, and Hermione sat on an overturned bucket next to the boys. "Any of ya want some tea? Or rock cakes?" Hagrid asked in his gruff voice. I accepted some tea so as not to be rude, and Hermione and Kara snagged some rock cakes, since we were missing lunch. Harry and Ron shook their heads vigorously.

"So, Hagrid…" I wrapped my hands around my warm teacup, unsure how to start up the conversation correctly. "Hagrid, how do you Gringotts?" Kara asked, flipping her hair easily. "It's a nice ol' bank, never been successfully robbed by some ole stupid goons…" Hagrid said, biting into a rock cake. "Speaking of robberies, didn't you hear that vault 713 was almost robbed? Good thing it had been emptied," she mentioned, twisting her hair as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Hagrid almost choked on his tea. He quickly recovered, and said, "Yeh, good thing…" Kara slightly narrowed her eyes for a second, seemed to contemplate something, and switched tactics. "Anyways, it's so weird that the third corridor was blocked off, right? I wonder what Dumbledore was thinking." Hagrid glanced at our faces, but we tried to keep them as normal as possible.

"For good reason, no doubt," he said. Harry piped up this time, "Hey, Kara, did you say vault 713? Hagrid, didn't we go there and get a package?" Kara's eyes widened in disbelief, and turned to Hagrid. "Seriously? Do you know what was so important?" Hagrid squirmed. "Er, just somethin' fer Dumbledore. Nothin' unusual." "Dumbledore? Why is everything connected to him?" Kara seemed honestly bamboozled.

Hagrid's eyes narrowed. "None o' yer beeswax. It's strictly between him and Nicholas Flamel…" His eyes widened when he said that. "Uh…I said nothing! Wait, why are ya guys interested in tha' anyhoo?" "Thanks for the tea!" I exclaimed, and pulled everyone out of the hut.

oOoOoOo

"…amazing," I finished. We were at a Sibuna meeting, and I was praising Kara. She was so convincing I had actually started to wonder if she had been there at Sibuna yesterday, until she said, "Well that was fairly easy. Now we just have to figure who Nicholas Flamel is." "So who is this Nick Flame, anyway?" Amber asked, checking some lip gloss she had tried on in a mirror. "Nicholas Flamel," Harry corrected. "And the name sounds familiar…" "Whatever," Amber said, and, turning to Kara, said, "So that guy from Ravenclaw, Drew? He's cute." Kara blushed deeply. "We're friends," she said.

"Hmm…Dara? Krew? Drara? All the possibilities…" "Okay, this is going nowhere, so let's just go to sleep." Everyone agreed, and the meeting adjourned.

**I wrote this in thirty minutes, so I understand if you don't like it.**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	37. Chapter 37: The Truth

**Oh, wow, I got a lot of reviews! Thank you so much to everyone that has loved this story. But, I'm not done yet =). Onto the story!**

(Two weeks later)

Nina

It was time for Christmas break. I knew that Harry and Ron were staying, since Ron's parents were on a trip to Romania, and Harry really didn't want to go home. Fabian and Amber were also staying, because Fabian's brother got a high-paying job and sent their parents on a tropical cruise, and Amber's shopping spree plan was canceled, since her parents wanted her to save for college. Of course, this ticked Amber off, and she decided to stay at Hogwarts.

I, on the other hand, couldn't decide whether or not to stay or go. I hadn't signed either list for staying at Hogwarts or leaving for Georgia, back to Gran. In all honestly, I didn't even know if she was my Gran anymore. Harry said that he was told that the Durseleys' were his only family members still alive. But why did they leave me with our grandmother while he got stuck with the meanest people possible? It didn't make any sense.

One morning, while I was finishing up my oatmeal, a school owl flew down and dropped a pure white envelope smack in the middle of the bowl. I sighed, and fished it out of the mush. I wiped of the sides with a napkin, and looked at the return address; it was from Gran. I ripped it open eagerly. Inside was a rose scented letter, saying:

_Dear Nina,_

_ Are you okay, sweetie? You still haven't responded as to whether or not you're coming home. I miss you, but I won't force you to come back._

_ Sweet, there's something I need to tell you, but I just can't do it over a letter. I need you to come back home for. But, it will affect __your wizarding life__ you forever. The thing is that I am a __worker__-just let me explain when you come home._

_Love,_

_Gran xoxox_

My jaw dropped. She somehow knew… "I need parchment," I announced. Everyone just stared at me, until I shared a knowing glance with Harry. He immediately ripped a title page from his Defense against the Dark Arts textbook, which was our class next period, and handed it to me. Amber supplied a hot pink quill with matching ink.

I bit my lip, trying to figure out what to say. She had lied to me all those years about my parents, but it was for my protection. She knew about my brother, but had kept it from me for good reasons. How could I tell her? I finally ended up saying:

_Dear Gran,_

_I know about Harry, about everything. I'm not mad. I will not be coming back for the holidays._

_Love,_

_Nina xoxox_

I gave the owl some pumpkin bread from the table, and sent him off with the note. Then, I knew what my next move was. It was time to get answers from Dumbledore.

oOoOoOo

I took a deep breath. It was the second time I'd skipped class, but this needed to be done. The problem was that I didn't know where his office was. I was just wandering the halls, until I came across two gargoyle statues. These weren't any different than the ones I'd passed on the far end of the hall, but when I stopped to rest, they started to move, and their wings folded as the moved apart, the wall back, until a staircase stood in front of me. I quietly tiptoed up it, until I reached a pair of double doors on the landing.

"Come on in, Miss Martin," Dumbledore's booming voice resounded through the stone passage. I came in, my knees slightly shaking.

He sat at an oak desk, which was strangely empty, except for a thick, leather bound book with yellowing pages. A quill sat next to it, with black ink which looked so regal, even though he probably bought it at the same store that I did.

It was a circular room. Large paintings hung on the walls, talking to each other. (I already knew about those, but I was still a little creeped out about that.) A bird cage sat in the middle, but it was full of ashes. Bookcases lined the walls, and red plush couches were near the bookcases.

Dumbledore smiled behind his half-moon spectacles. "I was expecting you'd come around sometime." I nodded, and seated myself on a couch. "I want to know how I and my Gran are related," I barely whispered. He nodded. "Very well. It is a long tale though.

It starts the night your and Harry's parents were murdered. The news spread like wildfire, but it was long before any order ensued and the Ministry of Magic sent out a group of officers to investigate the scene. During that time, the Death Eaters knew that Voldemort was destroyed. Most ran into town claiming that they had been under an Imperius curse, but others…they followed Voldemort's last orders, which were, to kill the twins if, in any possible situation, he failed. These words were very heavy, since Voldemort hates people who doubt him, or if he suffers a moment of doubt."

So five unidentifiable Death Eaters went to the home before the Ministry came. But when they found the two babies, they were too nervous to try to hurt them, lest they meet the same ending that Voldemort suffered." He paused and looked at me meaningfully. I shrugged nervously, since I didn't know why he was staring. He shook his head and continued.

"So they came up with the second best thing. They nabbed the girl, and tried to make off with her." I thought hard, but no memories resurfaced. All I could remember was a green flash of lighting, a baby wailing, a woman screaming, and then blankness.

"But, in their haste to cover up the girl, they left a very obvious trail of magic. I was able to detect it in time, and I told the Ministry to split the investigators into two groups, one to retrieve Harry and one to rescue you. Within that group was Loretta Martin." I was almost furious at that. She was a freaking witch, too! Why didn't she tell me?

"Loretta and the team tracked down the Death Eaters, but the Death Eaters fled before the Ministry could capture them.

After we rescued you, we wondered what to do with you two. We decided that it would be like sending up a flare that all of the evil wizards would be able to see. We decided it would be best to split you up. You seemed to love Loretta, and she was about to retire and move to Georgia to settle down. It was a perfect situation, and Loretta accepted readily, and poor Harry was sent off to the Durseleys." He put a weathered hand on my shoulder where the scar was located. "And that is how you ended up with Ms. Martin. I guess she didn't tell you because she didn't want magic." I took a deep breath, and said something that had been on my mind.

"Professor Dumbledore, you talked about Voldemort as if…as if he is still alive." The corner of his mouth twitched up, and simply said, "Voldemort is too strong to be defeated. Miss Martin, you best be going to class." I nodded, but paused again. "Dumbledore, what do you know about Sarah Frobisher-Smythe and the cup of Ankh?" He pressed his lips together tightly. "That is a discussion for another day, Nina Potter."

**Sorry that I haven't updated as punctual as I'm used to. But I'm settling back in, and I usually go to my bedroom an hour earlier than I am now (the Olympics are on!) and I write at night, so expect updates to be a little weird.**

**~ChocoAwesomeness~**


	38. Chapter 38: Christmas

**So, as you probably assumed, I had major writer's block on this story. I just had no idea what to start off with next chapter, and it lasted for the rest of my summer break. I'm so sorry that I spaced on the day, but I promised I would update today, which I am! Thank you so much for the reviews!**

Nina

I groaned at the light coming through the window, and rolled over to my other side. Something hit the floor with a thud, probably knocked off my bed by my leg. I sat up and yawned, and looked at the floor. A red wrapped present with a white bow stared back up at me, begging to be opened.

It was Christmas! How could I not remember that? I smiled as I bent down to pick up the present. It was from Amber. I looked around, but Amber wasn't in the room. She must've gotten up early, a rare thing since she always wanted beauty sleep.

I tucked the package under my arm and headed to the common room, where I found Amber laughing with Harry, Ron, and Fabian.

She smiled widely when she saw me, especially when she noted the gift under my arm. "It took you long enough to get up!" Amber scolded. "I've had to listen with this gang of blokes for more than an hour!" I smiled, and sat down next to her. "Well, do you want me to open this or not?" I asked, referring to my Christmas present. "Open it!" Amber said brightly, adjusting her pink nightgown.

I ripped the wrapping paper, to find…a book? "Wow, Amber Millington bought a BOOK?" Ron joked. Amber cast him a dark look, and said to me, "It has all different kinds of spells as to fashion and makeup. You can even conjure up some articles of clothing with it!" "Aw, Amber, I love it," I grinned and hugged her.

Fabian gave me a box of chocolate frogs-I LOVE the stuff-and Ron gave me a book on Quidditch. 'I'm not letting any friend of mine not know about the history of Quidditch!' is what he said. Harry gave me a picture of him and me in a silver frame. I was at the moment high-fiving him and laughing.

The last gift I got was from Gran. It was a watch pendant, with the words engraved on the inside: _The bond that links your true family is not by blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life. _I smiled at the quote, and carefully slipped it on, tucking it under my pajama top with my eye of Horus necklace.

On the other hand, I gave Amber a gift card of 50 galleons for Broomsticks and Beauty, a department store she LOVED. Fabian got _Hogwarts: A History, _(he is such a dork, since he mentioned that he wanted to read that!) and I gave Ron a book on soccer, since he had no idea what that was, and was annoyed at Seamus Finnegan for raving about it so much. For Harry, I gave him a photo of our parents.

He sat quietly, looking at it. "Where'd you get this?" he asked quietly. "Gran gave me a picture of them when I was little. When you said that you hadn't even seen a picture of them, I decided to give it to you. Is it too small…?" "No, it's perfect," he said quietly, hugging me. I smiled into the embrace of my brother.

"Wait! Harry, you have one more present!" Ron said, pulling out another gift from a corner. "What?" Harry asked, gently pulling back from the hug. "Yeah, and it doesn't say who sent it." Harry stood up and opened the card. He read it, and a perplexed look took over his face. He ripped open the present, and held up a shimmery fabric.

Why would a person send him fabric? And who would make it anonymous? Probably a trick by Malfoy. I looked at Fabian and Amber, who were now staring in fascination. What? I turned back around, and screamed. Harry's head was floating in midair.

**Not the best chapter, but let me get back on track!**


	39. Chapter 39: Closer and Closer

**You guys hate me, I know. This story is going to be labeled as slow updates, as in sloth-like-so-bad-you-will-hate-the-author. In my defense, I've been writing and rewriting this for what seemed like ages! This is where they actually start working it out, because I've skipped a few months. It NEEDS to pick up, and this may or may not be a trilogy, since after this book's finished, I'm debating whether or not to skip to the fourth year. Tell me if I should or not in your review!**

February

Nina

Tapping my pencil in McGonagall's class, I thought over the developments that had happened over the past months, trying to decide what to do next.

_ "An invisibility cloak?" I asked, not hiding the skepticism in my voice. "Yeah, and the best one I've seen!" Ron said enthusiastically. Harry looked at the note. "Who sent it though?" it seemed to trouble him greatly. "I don't know, but I want them to send me one!" Ron felt the cold cloth with his fingers. "You could go anywhere in the school with one of these!"_

_oOoOoOo_

_ "What do you see?" Harry asked quietly. It was still Christmas break, and somehow with the help of the invisibility cloak, he found a room with the Mirror of Erised. That was what was inscribed at the top._

_ I peered into the mirror. I saw myself staring at two people. One was a smiling woman, with a fair complexion, dirty blonde curls, and luminescent green eyes. On her right was a dark haired man who was very thin, smiling with a mischievous look in his eyes. They were beckoning for me to join me._

_ "Oh, Harry!" I whispered, holding my hand to touch the glass. "Our parents…" I whispered. It was beautiful._

_oOoOoOo_

_ "That's it!" Harry scrambled off the couch and disappeared into the boy's dormitory. A moment later, he appeared, carrying a card. "That's why Nicholas Flamel's name was so familiar!" he passed around what now appeared to be a chocolate frog card. As soon as Fabian read, he shot up and ran upstairs as fast as Harry had. He came down with a textbook, the same textbook we had been reading out of a few months before. "Nicholas Flamel created the elixir of life, remember? That must've been what was in the package!" He held up the book for everyone to see. I just sat in shock. We were another step closer to solving the mystery._

_oOoOoOo_

_ I sat in the dormitory, poring over my potions homework. It was a thousand word essay due tomorrow, and so far I had written five words, two of them the title, two my name, and one that just said 'Potions'._

_ I wasn't interested in it, though. I was fiddling with the oddly-shaped object, rather like a cylinder with downward curving sides. Fabian came down, and saw me. "Nina," he said, moving down to me. "Hey," I was distracted, twisting the object this way and that. "I wonder…" Fabian said, and, on a whim, he grabbed it and pulled the end. With a pop, the end broke off, showing it to be hollow on the inside. He tapped it against his hand, and a scrap of parchment fell onto his palm. He unraveled the parchment, and read the inside. Rubbing his eyes, he tried again._

_ "What does it say?" I asked, interested. "It says 'a small little box tucked into a small little space may be the answer to your prison-like problems." I shook my head, mystified. What on earth did that mean?_

Remembering that time, I out the scrap of paper from my pocket. I still had no idea what it meant, and that was two weeks ago. I didn't even know how many pieces of the Ankh there were, and maybe the piece was already stolen and…there were a thousand worries piled onto the fact that Snape had also been pressuring Quirrell to give him his solution for the charm he put on the third corridor, and if Quirrell breaks down, we're all doomed. So yeah, a normal school year.

I decided I wasn't going to pay attention. More important things were at stake, even though the teachers were already stressing about the O.W.L.S. that were in May.

_Prison-like problems…prison-like problems…_ I had a feeling that was the focal point for the clue. I mean, why else would they create that adjective? But what if something else was important? I mean, a small little space? Where would that be? Behind a hollow stone in the dungeons passageway, or in a storage closet in Herbology?

No sooner had that thought occurred to me had I realized I stumbled upon the answer. I glanced at the clock. Only five minutes left of class. I smiled broadly. I knew where the fourth Ankh piece was.

**So…sorry. Not as long as I'd like, or as descriptive, but it'll do. I love all those who have stuck with this and are reading this note right now! P.S., I'm leaving lyrics from songs I like at the end of chapters. The first one to guess where it comes from gets a shoutout!**

**~Let the sky fall when it crumbles~**


	40. AN: See You Soon

** Hey, guys. To ease your worried minds, don't worry. I'm not leaving FanFiction. It's more of a…see you soon. It's become to keep up with this and schoolwork and extra things I'm doing, so I've decided to just warn you that I might not post until summer. Don't worry though, I'm definitely coming back, and I'll frequent the website if someone wants to PM me, I just won't be posting chapters of my stories. I mean, I might once in a blue moon, but more likely than not I'll go several weeks without posting. (I have pulled those stunts before, though, so you all probably saw this coming.)**

** Some notes about my active stories:**

**The Silver Watch:**** Don't worry, definitely continuing that one. I just don't know how to write the second chapter, so I've been writing and rewriting that one.**

**Fighters:**** That one's really fun to write, so I might update that one a little more than the rest ****.**

**The Chosen Ones:**** I've actually been thinking of maybe-sort-of-discontinuing that…but if I continue, please tell me whether I should skip to the fourth year or not!**

**House of Fame:**** I probably won't update that until summer, but I did recently come out with a new chapter, and nobody's reviewed…AT ALL. That makes me kind of sad…also, I might split the tour into two books.**

**The Last Prophecy:**** Never fear, coming out with a new chapter soon! They're at Camp Half-Blood, and they'll meet some of the OCs. Sorry if I don't use yours at first, there's a TON. They're all great, though!**

** So…I guess that's it…see you soon, then.**

** Lots of love,**

** Don'tEvenBlink**


End file.
